


Astonishing X-Men: Brain Is Better Than Brawn

by Iantheforlornwriter



Category: Astonishing X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, xmen - Fandom
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Comic, Death, Drama, F/M, Familial - Freeform, Fighting, Gen, Marissa - Freeform, Marvel 616 (Freeform), Marvel Comics - Freeform, Novel, Original Story - Freeform, Violence, Wolverine - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, Xmen, father-daughter, longfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marissa never thought she would be a mutant. Her father was one, but until now there wasn't any evidence that she was one. Until now. A faithful night of being saved by the X-Men leads to her life in the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Curiosity gets the better of her as she tries and discover her past, and her father. At a cost. As he has a secret too, one that could jeopardise the life of his daughter, and his. Hank McCoy develops a father-daughter bond with her as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alleyway Blues

Marissa Jones ran. She ran as fast as she could. Her movement was slow and she didn't know why. If normal circumstances still existed, she would be long gone by now, away from the thugs who were chasing her, away from the bats and crowbars, safely in her apartment that she shared with her single mother, sipping hot cocoa while watching television, all curled up on her dilapidated couch, signs of stains and spills apparent on the fabric from countless T.V dinners. She already missed it. She wanted the comfort of the crammed confines of her home that only it could provide. She needed it.

As she rounded another corner of the street, she spotted a fence. It stood tall, but Marissa had more than on one occasion, scaled the metal fences near her apartment whenever she stayed out past her curfew (which was cruelly early in her opinion). Her mother wasn't very pleased whenever she caught her daughter doing this. Now, Marissa wished she was there, waiting by the fence to scold her, to lecture her and then bring her home safely. It was all fantasy however. She wasn't there. *Why did I even choose to stay out tonight?* she thought to herself. *Tonight of all nights?*

She felt heavy as she climbed up the fence, although a two-tonne wight was dangling over her feet, dragging her down. Every foot she placed higher as she scaled up further was a battle on its own. The other battle she was having was with her lungs and heart. She didn't know how she had survived this far without her heart (which was beating rapidly) exploding and making a gaping hole in her chest. Her lungs fought with her demands to inhale more air, it felt like they were being crushed, squeezed into a pulp. She hoped she wouldn't pass out before she made it to the other side.

Finally tumbling clumsily over the railing, she collapsed down onto the floor, painfully. The cold cemented floor was in no way comfortable or cushioned which at the very moment, she wished it was. Getting up with the same heavy feeling as before she limped on until she realised she had doomed herself. It was a dead end. No way out except for the fire escape but she couldn't reach it in time. She knew that.

The men with bats walked up to her, slowly, like predators stalking their prey.How will they deal with this one, this abomination? The mutant menace still hindered any chance for peace or freedom in the world. They had to get rid of them, it was up to these faithful mutant-extremists. Yes, rid the world of the mutant menace! Even they need to take them out one at a time. There was a silly, fleeting thought as one of them fantasised about finally killing Magneto which grew more and more robust as it went on. As though the leader of the brotherhood could be easily dispatched with a bat.

Another started to choke the blue-skinned freak that was always with him, his right-hand woman, Raven Darkholme, Mystique. The fifth and final man standing, looked at his friends, startled. They were turning on one another. All their fantasies played out, in reality on the people around them. Except for Mortimer, who was somehow the only one not affected.

Marissa looked up in shock, seeing the men who threatened her just moments earlier, beating and choking one another. The only exception was one man, still sane, with his pace quickening in panic as he raised his bat to deliver a blow to her head. The blunt end of the wooden-sporting equipment never contacted her, as a bright flash of crimson red light bathed the night sky with its illuminance and blasted away the assailant, knocking over his accomplishes who was just about to murder Sabretooth with the knife which was seconds away from slitting his throat and saved them from themselves.

"Emma, why didn't you do him?" Marissa looked towards the voice which spoke, revealing a man who, at what she could tell, was wearing some sort of funky disco shades covering his eyes.

"Well, next time I'll just ask Logan here to cut off his ear, which you so passionately told me, I was not to do again." The White Queen, Emma Frost, replied her lover sarcastically as she walked up to his side.

"Scramblers?" He asked the woman, who, if not for the thin revealing corset she wore and the cape flowing behind her back, could very well be naked.

"You think? Honestly, Scott, I thought my earlier sarcasm was hint enough, but for you to-"

"Alright enough. If it ain't bad enough for ya' two lovebirds ta' fight durin' a mission, then it ain't bad enough fer' ya' to ignore the kid over there." A deeper much coarser voice spoke as he pointed at Marissa, her back still against the wall, fear still apparent. A sort of mask was covering his face, but Marissa could tell he was vicious. If his demeanour wasn't enough to convince her, then the claws protruding out of his hands were.

"Indeed. For once, I agree with Logan." This time Marissa let out a harsh scream as she saw the figure standing in front of her which was large, muscular, and blue. Fur decorated his body except for his torso and legs that were covered with his leather suit with an 'x' drawn across the chest are with bright yellow. The others were dressed like that too. Except for the woman in the slutty clothing. His hand was outstretched, waiting for her to put her hand in his. He still had some sense of humanity however, as his manners were polite and glasses that were a size or two too small for his face, accessorised his eyes making him look intelligent and warm. The monster looked irritated as she screemed, but as though used to it as it simple shrugged it off.

"Relax," it spoke, "We're not here to hurt you. **I'm** not here to hurt you. Trust me."

Marissa hesitated for a moment, then felt that is anyone deserved her trust right now, it was the sultrily dressed woman, the man who was from the 70's, the vicious, masked-clad man, and the monster in front of her. The Beast. She tried to lift her arm but found she could not.

"I can't." She told the furry (man?) in front of her.

"We won't hurt you. Trust me." It repeated.

"No, it's not that, I literally can't lift my hands!" She informed him hurriedly as panic creeped into her mind.

"I beg your pardon?" It proceeded to try and carry her, but found she was too heavy to even lift.

"Oh, my stars and garters." It said incredulously.

"What's that suppose to mean? Am I going to die?" She said, fearing for her life. Something she wouldn't have been afraid of losing before. She did now.

"Nah, ya' ain't gonna die. Hank here'll save ya'…right?" The man, Logan reassured her, fruitlessly.

"Uh…absolutely.Uh…" (He?) stalled, finding it awkward to ask he name at a time like this.

Marissa on the other hand, got the gist of where the conversation was leading to. "Marissa," she said, "Marissa Jones."

"Marissa. This is a manifestation of your mutant powers." He informed her.

"I-I didn't even know I had powers. I didn't think I'd ever inherit any."

"You **know** you're a mutant?" He asked her, surprised.

"Yeah, my father…was. A mutant."

"Oh. Alright, Marissa? I need you to think happy thoughts."

"I don't think I can at the moment!" She exclaimed.

"Uh…Henry, maybe we should try something else?" The man Scott suggested to the other furry one, Hank? Henry? She didn't know, but he was the only one helping her at the moment.

"Call it a, gut feeling."

"I could just **give** her happy thoughts. God knows I need one, and Scott who's always brooding definitely-" Emma Frost started to say, but as cut off by Hank.

"Thank you, Emma, for the simply stimulating offer, however, I don't think that invading her privacy will help at the moment." He interrupted.

"Fine, your lost." She said as though it was a matter of fact.

"Can you do that for me?" Hank asked Marissa, hoping they could get out of the alley soon as the garbage was starting to stink and his heightened sense made it all the much worse. Logan smelled it too.

She was going to nod her head in agreement but found she still could not. So she did what he said. She thought of her mother. Her mutant father. He, coming back to them. To herself and her mother. She thought furiously about her father walking through the front door of their apartment, her mother looking happy for the first time in forever. Happiness, joy, gladness. It filled her mind and fuelled her emotions. She was on cloud nine, she felt as though she could float she could fly.  
When she opened her eyes, she found the group of mutants who saved her earlier, shocked, or was it in awe? She couldn't tell, but she could feel her limbs again, and she could move her feet.

"It worked!" She said excitedly. "I can move again!"

"And fly." Scott said, still in shock.

"What?" She asked herself aloud and then looked down. She was several feet up in the air.

"You can fly." The Beast said as he pushed up his already dropping glasses.

"Okay, I'd like to get down now. Please!" She demanded more than requested.

"Can't you just make yourself…uh stiff again?" Scott asked her.

"Darling, if she could, then she'd have already done it by now." Emma replied him.

Marissa found no fault in trying. She couldn't. "I can't!" She said loudly, frustratedly, confirming The White Queen's statement.

"So she's like a balloon then? Float but not come down?" Scott asked.

"I have claws. Give the word Cykes." Logan stated.

"You're not going to, **pop** me are you?" She got not replies making her worry and prompting her to ask again." **Are you?** "

"No. Logan was just **joking**. Weren't you?" Hank Mccoy scowled at the Wolverine, who had just possibly scared their latest, potential student before even making it to the danger room.

"Yeah, yeah." he dismissed.

"I…uh…still can't get down!"

The Beast within him awakened as he scaled the wall and jumped off, turning around in split second as he got hold off Marissa's leg and pulled her down with him.

"Thanks."

"We'll have to keep you secured until we make it to the mansion." He said.

"Mansion?"

"Yes, for the gifted. People like us. We can teach you how to control it. Your powers, if you let us."

"That sounds good and all, but, how do we intend to get there with me floating in the sky like this?" She asked him.

"We have a jet." Scott? Or was it 'Cykes'? Whatever his name was, replied her instead of Hank.

"Of course you do. Wait, my mum!" She remembered suddenly.

"Don't worry, we send a letter to all the parents when a student enrols. If they aren't…receptive of their child going to learn at a school for mutants, then we make it sound like a prep school instead." 'Cykes' said.

"I don't think my mum will mind about the mutant bit." She told him.

"Indeed, that would make matters easier." The Beast replied her, while looking up. He was still holding her by the leg so she wouldn't just float away.

"Can we get outta here now? We ain't saving time just by standing here and the trash stinks." Logan said as he walked up onto the fire escape, just besides them.

"Yes, lets." Emma followed behind him.

"You'll really like the school." Scott told her as he caught up with Emma.

"So…," Marissa started to ask as Hank was walking up the steps with her, careful not to hit her jean on any of the metal railings. "You're not going to just let me float on the jet when we're inside are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Marissa let out a breath of relief.

"We'll just fasten you to the seat."

"Oh." She inhaled it back in.

The Blackbird (The X-Men's optimal mode of transport) sat waiting for them on the roof. The sleek vehicle fir for the sky, fitted with the latest cloaking technology fantastic for stealth, let down its steps, inviting them to get on.

"Hello. Welcome. I hope you were treated well." A white haired woman greeted her, sitting in the co-pilot's seat when she saw her.

"Yes. Marissa Jones, meet Ororo Monroe. Also known as Storm. She'll be one of the senior staff in the school." Hank informed both ladies in the jet.

"Hey uh…I'd shake your hand but I'd probably just float off if I did."

Storm nodded her head with a smile on her face, as though it was a common sight to see a girl up above the ground. She didn't know if her hair was of natural colour. Compared to her dark, brunette mop of a hair rested on her head, it contrasted brilliantly with the snow white hair or Storm's.

"Oh, it has belts!" Marissa said happily, suddenly realising the seat had them.

"What? You thought we were going to tie you around the seat with a rope?" He asked, amused.

"…Yeah, pretty much."

Hank sat her down on the seat as he quickly fastened the belt around her body and waist.

"Thanks."

"Glad to help." He said as he got up to take the pilot's seat. 

The door hissed shut as the back panel closed.

"Next stop, Xavier's Institute For Higher learning."


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marissa's first day at the mansion is far more eventful than she had in mind.

The majestic vehicle in the sky, swooped down, passing through clouds that were like wads of cotton. The Blackbird was starting to descend, for according to Hank McCoy, they were minutes away from reaching their destination.

The next few, short minutes, were spent in a sort of silence. Marissa, who could still feel her heart beating rapidly was still in shock. She? A Mutant? She wouldn't have believed it. Her mother had always told her how great of a man her father was, despite the fact he was a mutant. That was when, Marissa (who was only five years old at the time,) thought mutants couldn't be all that bad since her father was one. Although, that still didn't explain the circumstances of her father leaving them. It baffled her really. All she could remember was his name for some reason (even though he did stay with them until she was about three), 'James'

"We're here." The same voice that Marissa instantly recognised to be Hank's informed her. Moments later after looking up, she realised he was letting everyone know and not just her.

"Bout' damn time. I hate wearing speedos." Wolverine said as he twisted his body (horrifically to Marissa's point of view,) stretching and cracking his knuckles. She winced at every 'pop' it made.

"It looks good on you, Logan. It brings out the not-so-violent-but-oh-still-undoubtedly-vicious-side of you." Emma Frost sarcastically said.

"Yeah, I can see how it does. Claws are a nice touch, ain't they?" He retorted.

"Like I said, it's for **public** image. We need to be seen as a team, as peacekeepers and not the 'mutant menace' everyone sees us as. That means costumes." Scott Summers said from the seat behind Storm, who was obviously not caring about the conversation as she stared outside to the sky. Marissa wondered if she had an infatuation with nature and was the reason she named herself 'Storm'.

"And I said, Bub," Marissa had no idea what that meant. "I don't take no orders from you, one eyed."

"You'll have to unless you want your guts spilled out by Ord again." The very thought of the insides of her body, her intestines and guts, all spilling out onto the ground, and the way the people around her spoke of it so casually, made Marissa doubt if the school was actually safe.

"You want ta' fight one eyed? I'd gut you before your puny beam could even **hit** me, and that ain't no lie." His claws unsheathed.

"If you even think about going near him, I will make you obsessed with leotards and speedos. **Sexually**. So back, **off**." Emma warned him.

"I don't take no orders from ya' either."

The banter continued. Scott's palm was on his face. Storm, still not caring, looked Hank in the eye, but he was focused on flying so she didn't want to bother him. However on further inspection, Hank was trying very hard to keep a straight face, or joining in on the banter. A small, slight smirk formed itself on the side of his lips. *Were they lips? They didn't seem like lips. More of a muzzle than anything else really* Marissa thought to herself. He seems to be enjoying the banter really, but he looked just as used to it as when she first screamed at him earlier. A sudden pang of guilt filled her heart as she remembered that. She felt bad about it now. The uneasy alliance that the team showcased quite explicitly in front of her, made her wonder if they would even begin to fit as teachers.

The Blackbird stopped momentarily, suspended in mid-air, waiting for the huge, hidden doors that was the basketball court to open up and welcome the team back from a successful mission. Marissa, obviously didn't know it was a basketball court until much later, as she was still securely fastened to the chair that was quite far back, away from the transparent glass that allowed them to view outside. Later, though, Marissa would be in awe, her old school didn't even have a basketball court.

Logan and Emma's excessively aggressive bickering ceased as they entered the hangar and the steps let down. He stalked off, in a fouler mood than he already was, or, always was in. Emma, couldn't be bothered. Storm, she supposed, had better things to do than wait around in the jet with her.

"I'll give you a tour of the mansion. Then show you to the principal office." Hank had told Marissa as he unfastened the belts from her seat. To their surprise, she had stopped floating, and wasn't heavily pinned to the ground either. "Interesting." he had said, rubbing his chin, fingers stroking the tuff of fur pooled there.

Marissa was relieved that Hank was there. The others were either too busy, couldn't care less or wasn't as patient as he was, and she had a lot of questions. Loads.

\----

The mansion (to Marissa) who has never set foot into anything so majestic looking or 'exquisite' before, was breathtaking. It was huge with halls and corners at every turn. The flooring was marble and the classrooms were spacious and the teachers looked too young to **be** teachers, but then again, it was a school for mutants and she believed that the population of said mutants was a very small pool.

"You can choose the subjects you want to take here, although most of them are compulsory." Marissa's attention went to Hank who was walking besides her, giving her the tour and explaining how they ran things there, "Oh, sorry." He said when he accidentally bumped into someone, a boy, who looked like around her age, but something was different. His skin was completely golden in colour.

"Who's that?" Marissa asked as they passed by the biology classroom. The boy with the golden skin was already behind them.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Joshua Foley. Better known as Elixir, that's his monicker."

"Is he a student here as well?" She asked, a little too interested.

"Yes, he should be around your age."

"Cool."

They then passed by a classroom with Emma Frost teaching inside, standing in front, pointing at a blackboard that was mounted on the wall. A few students (mostly male) put up their hands which she proceeded to pick. The black letters on the glass read 'Ethics'. Marissa found it funny that a person so cynical and sarcastic such as Emma taught ethics. She didn't know whether or not to find it funny or ironic. She decided to settle on both.  
  
A sudden thought came to Marissa as she pondered on about the school's teaching curriculum.

"Uh...what do you teach?" She asked him.

"Mathematics and Science."

"Oh. So you're the go-to-guy for science-y stuff then?"

"Quite so," he replied as he stopped in front of the wooden steps that lead up to the higher floor. "Take this stairs to the principal office and talk to the headmaster and headmistress, they'll assign you your course."

"There are two of them?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, you've met them before."

"You mean the uh...Snow woman,"

"Frost. Emma Frost," he corrected her.

"Right, and that guy who wanted to pop me?"

"No," Hank stifled a chuckle. "Logan could never possibly teach or lead a school of teenaged students. That's preposterous."

"So, who is the headmaster then?"

"Scott Summers, the-"

"The guy with the funky 70's shades?" She interrupted.

Hank stifled another chuckle, tent very hard not to laugh at the latest student's description of the ever lonely, brooding leader. "Yes, the man with the 'funky shades'."

"Oh." She said, but Hank could tell she was nervous, by the way she was chewing on her lips and cracking her knuckles one by one.

"Relax," he started to say, "They're nice people. Well, except for Emma anyway."

"Thanks?"

"Don't worry, you'll fit in just fine, if you need me, I will be in my lab. You can ask Hisako if you wish to see me. Good luck." He patted her shoulder before walking away. Marissa looked at him with a forlorn expression, hoping he would accompany her until she was comfortably settled. It was ironic when she thought about it, she was the miserable, abandoned cat and not the other way around, since Hank McCoy looked like one in the first place. She wondered if he was a human who looked like a cat, or a cat that looked like a human. It hurt her brain just to think about it. She took in a deep breath, huffed her chest in confidence, and slowly, one foot at a time, walked up the wooden steps up to the principal's office.

\----

"Oh, yes, and I'm sure the countless other times we've quarrelled on mission are all just, suddenly, voided?" Emma looked at her lover (for now, not so much) and raised her voice, arguing pettily over the smallest matter. Again.

"Look, Logan has a point. We've been doing this too often lately and our leadership credibility is questionable." Scott replied her. He wasn't afraid of most that would haunt others. He'd seen it all. Parallel Dimensions? Check. Alternate Universes? Check. Son from the future? Check. But the horrifically angry expression plastered on Emma Frost's face was enough to turn a thousand Wolverines around, running on their hind legs, claws all sheathed.

"You will never see me naked. Ever again. Ever."

A slight, timid rattle on the door made them stop their 'disagreement' and turn around. Someone was at the door, and they've been arguing out loud.

\----

Every step that Marissa took, felt like they were the end of the world. The one person she trusted (had to trust really) had left her alone to walk up the dark, eery flight of stairs (it wasn't, but to Marissa at the moment who felt like the new girl in school again, which she was, scared her enough to think of it as such) and she dreaded the inevitable. She had to talk to someone. And they were both the heads of the school.

She could hear voices as she drew closer to the door. She reached out for the handle but then stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a feminine voice say: "You will never see me naked. Ever again. Ever." The least Marissa wanted at the moment was to walk in to a room where both adults were sweating heavily on one another. She decided to knock on the door first, to make sure they had time to prepare if anything else was going on inside. She hesitated at the last moment turning her confident knock into a timid rattle.

*Oh, god please let this be normal.* She thought to herself, but she couldn't really convince herself at the moment.

\----

"We'll continue this. Later." Scott had said, immediately averting his attention to the door. "Enter." He called out, and Marissa who was practically hugging the door, entered soon after, looking terrified.

"H-hi." A barely audible voice greeted them as she sat on the chair that was placed strategically in the middle of both desks which was located at either sides of the room opposite of each other. She felt like she was being squished by an imaginary wall.

"Hello, Marissa amirite?" Scott asked as he sat down on his, and motioned Emma to do the same. She rolled her eyes, hands placed on her hips. Slowly she admitted defeat and too sat, laying her hateful gaze on Scott who was now shifting through files. She telepathically linked them up, wanting to pursue the argument further.

*This isn't over yet, Summers.* She thought, which Scott received loud and clear. Marissa couldn't hear a thing.

*Emma, can we postpone this ridiculous fight to a later time? We're kind of busy at the moment.* he sighed inwards.

*Yes, we're SO utterly busy, oh look, an empty file I've not yet to touch because we haven't even talked to her. How nice.*

*Emma, stop.*

"So, how do you find the school?" He asked Marissa in the middle of his mind conversation with Emma.

"Big, and spacious. Also confusing. Very confusing."

"Yeah, it is. So, since we don't really know what your powers are yet, we can't really assign you to any specific classes yet."

*So you're wasting her time just as much as your wasting mine?* Emma retorted sarcastically in her head, Scott looked up suddenly from the files he was sliding into a folder, scowling at her.

*Then go do something else while I'm actually doing something functional.*

*Excuse me?* She thought shocked.

*Yes, you heard me, go teach your Ethics class and let the boys gawk at your chest for an hour. That always helps.*

*You little-* Scott smiled to himself as she thought of a thousand profanities which followed soon after.

"Since we saw how you could...well fly. We've assigned you to flying classes with Jean-Paul."

"Who?" Marissa asked, timidly.

"Jean-Paul. Northstar. He's a mutant who can fly at super sonic speed? Don't worry, you'll like him. Here's your timetable." He assured her while simultaneously handing a piece of paper to her, detailing her classes for the week.

"The timetable is subjected to change of course, since, your powers could manifest further, but this'll do for now. Also, here are all the books you'd need for the classes you'll be taking." He handed a piece of paper, and a brown sling bag to her.

*See, was that so hard? All you had to do was hand the girl a piece of paper, a bag and she'd be on her merry way, and we'd be on our merry way, and hey, we can talk about boys gawking at my chest again. How wonderful.* Scott ignored the sarcastic remark Emma thought and smiled, half listening to Emma, and half listening to Marissa.

"Thanks. I'll...uh...leave, now?" Marissa asked him.

"Yes. Please." Scott gave Emma a smile, but she was giving him the cold shoulder. More than usual.

With her feet planted on the ground, (it had been stiff for the last ten minutes or so) she got up from her chair and proceeded slowly, moving towards the door, unsure how to move after being a statue for so long. The last glimpse of the office when she looked back was Emma slapping Scott right across the face, although it didn't look like her. Her skin was shiny, clear, not fair but translucent. She was in her diamond form, and Marissa cringed as the sound of impact flooded her ears. It must've hurt as he placed a hand on his right cheek, tenderly stroking it hoping it would reduce the swelling that was already growing larger.

Marissa pleaded with whichever deity that presided in the sky. *Please don't make me come in here again.* Was the prayer.

\----

Marissa looked at the piece of paper Scott had passed her before being slapped in the face by Emma. *Room 138* she thought to herself, repeating it like a mantra in her head as she looked around, in a state of confusion as she couldn't find the room or the number anywhere. *Room 138* she said again, but this time out loud. She was starting to wonder if the room actually existed.

Finally reaching the end of the hall, she stumbled upon a lone room, sitting by itself, alone. Secluded. She noticed the bronze numbers, already rusting on the door, right under its eyehole. #138. With a twist of the doorknob, she entered, setting her right foot in first. She thought it was going to be run-down as the school had to house so many people for free. There was no signs of ruin or mould anywhere inside. It was clean, and the windows were drawn, revealing the bright, round moon in the sky, illuminating the confines of the room.

"Hey, are you new?" A feminine voice asked as a girl walked out from the bathroom, a towel was wrapped around her head, drying her brown hair that was nestled inside. Finally tying a stable knot that wasn't threatening to drop anytime soon, she stretched out her hand, offering to shake her hand.

"Yeah, Marissa." She made her name known as she shook her hand.

"Sally Perkins. Nice meeting you. When did you join?" She walked to the dresser, pulled out a drawer, and took out a silver object Marissa recognised to be a lighter. She flipped the lid and stroke the gear, producing a bright, illuminant flame in the dark recesses of the room. With a fluid motion of her hand, it looked as though she caught the light and collected it onto her palm, irradiating her face, pooling it together into a small orb of light and throwing it to the table lamp next to the bed, lighting up the room.

Marissa realised her mouth must've open as Sally laughed as she put the lighter back into the drawer.

"It's my mutant power. I can absorb light and channel it. Kinda like, plucking it and then throwing it to other places." She explained.

"That's really cool." She said in awe.

"What's yours?" Sally asked as she threw down the towel and sat on her bed, immediately forgetting about her earlier question. She motioned to the second bed on the other side of the room. "That's your bed. We're roomies. Hi." She told her.

"Oh, right. Thanks." She placed the brown sling bag onto the white sheets that covered the bed. She also didn't have any clothing that wasn't stained black from sitting down on the dirty floors of the street. So she did the only thing she could do at the moment. She sat on the bed.

"I don't know mine yet." She said to Sally after a moment of silence while propping a fluffy, white pillow on her lap. As her eyes felt like the Sandman had filled it all with sand, the pillow looked extremely comfortable at that very moment, like the cotton-like clouds from before.

"There wasn't any signs? Like when they first found me, I kept taking out the lights from their jet."

"I flew. I think."

"You can fly? That's awesome!" Sally exclaimed.

"I guess. Uhm…are they any clothes or towels I can use?" She asked as she got up the bed, wanting to wash off whatever dirt or little rubble might've gotten on her earlier before sleeping.

"Oh, right. There's always extra towels in the closet. It's right above the hangers. I have some extra clothes you can borrow, you can order some from the catalog tomorrow. Don't bet on Icarus going for you though."

"Who?"

"You know, guy with big red wings?" She motioned to her back.

"I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh right, I forgot you're new. Yeah, **real** nice guy." She said, her sentence laced with sarcasm. "Welp, I'm gonna sleep. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." She knew she was going to sleep well tonight anyway.

\----

Marissa woke up the next morning still feeling tired from the night before. Who wouldn't be when they were just chased by thugs who were armed with bats and crowbars? She tries covering her ears when the alarm next to her blared its irritating repetitive tone, telling her to wake up! Wake up! Soon after, giving up on trying to drown out the alarm with a cotton pillow, she got up, slamming her hand on the clock. Surprisingly, it was sturdier than the ones she went through back at home.

Then she realised it was the first day of school. The new school. She wasn't really looking forward to it.

\----

Her first class was Ethics. She wasn't looking forward to sitting in a class with Emma Frost which she taught either. Besides being a lovely mannequin for the raging hormones of teenaged boys to look at, she wasn't really fit to teach Ethics either when she herself had little to none of it. Still if she was going to live here, she might as well go for the classes. She didn't want to think how detention was around here anyway. They'd probably throw her in a cage with Wolverine. Marissa shuddered at the thought.

She walked slowly, still unsure how to act in a school full of mutants, such as herself. She did however see a red-head woman, who Marissa assumed to be a teacher, suddenly transformed into a hybrid of both her human physique, and her red hair now red fur, sniffed around in the air, and resumed talking to her student. Marissa would've gasped and ran away if she had saw this just the other day, however her encounter with Hank McCoy who was blue and furry made her accustomed to the sight somehow.

Entering the class she had seen just the day before, the black letters that spelled Ethics disappeared as she walked in. There were a few others, all her age, huddled around the window, looking outside at something she couldn't make out. She walked behind, to the very last table right by the wall, and sat down. Taking out a very thick book labelled Ethics, Marissa waited for Emma Frost to come in, but something told her she'd be 'fashionably late.'

"Hey, you new here?" Marissa head darted up from the big textbook and laid her eyes on the male who had just asked her a question. She recognised him as the boy with the golden skin from yesterday, when Hank had accidentally bumped into him. He seemed polite enough to brush it off, and kept walking, so she replied nicely.

"Yeah, uh…Marissa Jones." She was unsure if she should've shook his hand, but as he offered his first, it saved her the awkward situation of having her hand half-outstretched, half held inwards.

"Joshua Foley, or you know Elixir if you prefer. Hey, I think I saw you before though." He introduced himself and said, his eyes drilling into hers trying to excavate as much information he could from her.

"Yeah, I was with Mr. McCoy yesterday, um…he bumped into you."

"Oh! Right, well, nice to meet you Miss Jones." He said, inserting a redundant 'miss' in front of her last name.

When Marissa noticed he had not moved since they last talked, she looked up again, slightly embarrassed that he was still looking at her.

"Uh…something I can help you with?"

"You're sitting in my seat, actually."

It then dawned to her that she might've been unknowingly acting rude. She got up, apologised, and tried to move to another seat but Joshua shook his head and sat at the desk next to her which was situated right besides a window, looking out to the entrance of the mansion, the grand fountain decorated the area outside.

"No need," He had said before he sat. "I like the view anyway." He gave her a smile that could melt the thickest of metals, which when Joshua was told that later, imagined Colossus in the metal's place and wouldn't stop laughing or tell her why he was in an uproar like a madman.

"Thanks."

Without warning, The White Queen walked into the classroom, the Ethics textbook tucked under her arm, and her overly exposed chest showing, to the male students' delight. Mariss rolled her eyes as the other males instantly sat in their places like attentive rabbits enticed by carrots, dangling on the hook of a fishing pole right above their noses, except for carrots, in its place was her busty chest waving in their faces as she taught. She noticed however, that Joshua wasn't paying attention to her, or to the lesson. Emma seemed a bit more peeved than normal. Unbeknownst to Marissa, it was Emma's conversation with Scott that she never heard. She didn't have to hear it anyway, the slap she had the privilege in seeing was more than enough to roughly judge that their relationship was a rocky one.

Joshua was looking at her, and smiled when he realised he was staring. Taking a pen quickly from his pencil box, he wrote something down on a scrap of paper he had torn from his book and hand it over to her.

_You might want to bring something to doodle on in this class. It gets boring. Also, everyone else are too engrossed in Miss Frost's front anyway_, it read.

Marissa smiled as she read it, nodded, and took out a blank book, tore a piece of paper out from it, and wrote, _Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to keep that in mind_, accompanied with a smiley face drawn in the corner, and handed it back to him.

He nodded his head, tipping an imaginary hat. Perhaps she wouldn't be as lonely as she thought in this school like her previous one.

\---

Marissa didn't have to wait for everyone to leave for her to dart straight out the door. She was utterly bored with 'Miss Frost's' lesson, and she was being cynical about everything, the exact opposite of what her class was suppose to instil in them. That was when a finger tapped itself on her shoulder, making her spin around to meet Joshua in the eyes again.

"Hey, what class do you have now?" He asked.

"Let me see…" she droned as she checked her timetable. "Science and Mathematics." She noticed a tiny scribble next to the subjects who she assumed had to be Scott's doing, since Emma wasn't the type to lift her finger if she could make him do it. The scribble read, 'Hank McCoy'. Marissa's face brightened as she realised that he taught Science and Mathematics, just as he said the day before when giving her the tour.

"Ah, well, I don't have S-and-M today," He abbreviated. "Oh, hey! You have Flight 101 with Northstar." He blurted out as he saw the subject on the timetable she was looking at. "I didn't know your mutant power was to fly. Awesome."

"That's because I didn't tell you yet. And, besides, I don't even know if I can really fly, I just kinda floated."

"They all start out like that. I have friends who can fly, who could hardly hover off the ground, now soaring in the sky. He'll teach you good anyway. Good luck, Miss Jones." He assured her and then was off, walking towards the opposite direction, his hand waving all the way.

She waved back.

Marissa, however, was quite relieved that she was having, what did Joshua call it? S-and-M? As she felt he was one of the few people she could really talk openly with. Looking forward to somewhat of a normal conversation (as normal as it can be at this point) she turned the corner and met with the door which spelled out the words 'Science and Mathematics.' (She didn't have much problems finding her way around the mansion as there was a perfectly drawn map on the back of the timetable).

\----

The Beast was early as he sat at the teacher's desk that was situated right in front of the class, scribbling down notes at a breakneck speed, stopping only for a second or two to read something else on an oddment of paper from a larger pile that were scattered about. Marissa was also the first one to arrive, which she hated as it made her feel unpleasant and uncomfortable amongst other things.

She worked up the nerve to go talk to him, since he felt like the one she really bonded with, in that short amount of time, the previous night.

"Uh…Mr.McCoy?" She asked, as he seemed extremely busy at that particular moment in time.

"Doctor, actually." He corrected her without looking up from his messy handwriting.

"Right, uh… **Doctor** McCoy, I was wondering, if I could talk to you?"

Hank raised his head, looking up at her, the glasses perched on his nose ready to drop off at any moment. He pushed his glasses up, and gave her a smile.

"Ah, Miss Jones. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk. I don't know that many people here, and frankly, I haven't been able to talk to my mother yet."

"Well, I'm afraid I am devoid of time. Perhaps, you could visit me at my lab later? We can discuss whatever it is you need ventilated." He sympathised.

"That would be great, yeah." Relief coursed through her body and calmed down her beating heart.

"I have a class to teach now, the students should be arriving any minute."

"Science and Maths, correct? I have that class now."

"Ah, your early. It's quite refreshing to see a young lady such as zealous as you to arrive," He paused to look at his wristwatch. "Five minutes before class starts."

"Yeah." In all honesty, that wasn't the case, as all she wanted to do was to talk to someone who she somehow had a connection with. However, seeing how his entire expression brightened at just the revelation, she kept it to herself.

\----

Marissa's head was spinning by the time Hank MacCoy had finished his lesson, the receptacle which held her brain was now full to the brim and it was understandable that she couldn't take anymore. The formulas he had taught, all circled around her head trying to build a nest in her mind but could not, always leaving her when she tried to recall them. Perhaps the next class wouldn't be so horrible. She had Flight 101, and it was one of the few classes that dealt with her mutant powers. Needless to say, she was excited about the prospect of being taught how to control her flight in a class filled with other students with the same ability as her.

She hoped it would be eventful, although she didn't expect what transpired next to ever occur. The two men that she recognised as Scott Summers and Logan crashed through the wooden wall several ways in front of her, sending wood and debris spraying everywhere and scattering about, decorating the walls as it impacted. Most of the students ran away hastily, trying to avoid their two aggressive teachers, some shrugged as though it was a routine sight, Marissa who was at a lost for words, stared at them, both in bewilderment and in horror, unable to move her feet.

The Wolverine unsheathed his claws, three on each hand, and lunged towards Cyclops who was already in a defensive position. He dodged the evisceration he would've received if he had not evaded it sooner, rolling to the side, and blasting Wolverine away with an optic blast. Although, he recovered quickly, as he pounced for him again, unscathed. Both suddenly turned stiff as they fell to the ground, unable to move **or** fight, any longer. Unbeknownst to her, Emma was telepathically talking to them, or more like lecturing them. She still stared, mouth agape.

*I thought we made it clear the last time you fought*, her voice filled their heads. *We would not be petty children and fight about trivial things again, unless you want me to make you waltz straight into the principal office, right in front of the whole student body.* She continued.

*He started it.* Scott thought, which both other members of the party received clearly.

*He ain't getting away that easily. Not by a long shot.* Logan snarled defiantly in his thoughts.

*That healing power of yours is gonna come in real handy right now.* Scott countered.

*Try me slim.*

*Waltzing it is then*. Emma scowled.

The two men, both teachers in the school, suddenly raised to their feet and gripped each other by the waist and back. Logan took Scott in his arms, and draped him over, his body bending easily. Logan in the role of the male, and Scott in the female's (Emma's obvious payback for what happened earlier). With a twirl, both waltzed slowly at a tortoise pace, in the direction of the principal office.

Marissa spotted Sally who was standing by the side, brushing of a splinter that had found its way onto her bag.

"Do the teachers in this school do nothing but try to kill each other?" Marissa asked her, still shocked from the sight she saw.

"Pretty much. You'll get used to it, it happens frequently." Sally replied her, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Great. I can see how much they respect each other here.” She shook her head in reply as she walked through the crashed-in wall and the wooden planks that were piled on the floor, making her way to her next class.

\----

Jean-Paul Beaubier better known as Northstar, stood in front of his class, shaking his head at his students who had poor control of their ability for flight when one of his students flew too fast and bang her head on the steel wall in the danger room. As a mutant who possess powers that enable him to move **and** fly at superhuman speed with the potential of even reaching near light speeds, it was crystal clear to the rest of the staff in the Xavier’s Institute for Higher Learning, to both teachers and students that he would be the one to teach those who could fly. However, Marissa was new here, and didn’t know him at all.

“Marissa, try sticking your arms to your side, it always help.” He instructed her as she tried to reproduce her levity that split second in the alleyway.

“I keep on trying but I can’t.” She said as she tried very hard to concentrate her thoughts on floating again.

“Well try. At least float so I can give you a C.” He told her as he jotted down something on a clipboard.

“You **grade** us on flying?” She fretted. Perhaps she could jump, she thought, trick him into giving her a grade.

“I’m not a mind reader, but if you’re thinking of jumping, it won’t work. Trust me, many other students tried it before. And **yes** I grade you, it’s still a school, but for mutants.” He replied.

She cursed inwardly.

“Well, I’m not flying, I’m not even floating!” She motioned to her feet, still firmly planted on the ground.

“Try.”

“I’m trying!” Her frustration was blatant. She shut her eyes, closing them as tightly as possible. The lines on her forehead creased as she concentrated as hard as possible. She told herself she could fly. She read it somewhere, *positive thinking*. She repeated that to herself like a mantra. *I can fly*, she thought. *I can fly*.

She opened her eyes to see Northstar floating in the air. Oh great, now he’s mocking her.

“I know, I’m not flying.” She objected before she was even told. She knew he would say something in the likes of reprimanding her anyway.

“Uh…Marissa.” Northstar started to mutter.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“I know why you aren’t flying.”

“Finally. Why?”

“Because I don’t think that’s your power.”

“Huh?” She was a bit shocked that he said that. “But I floated in the alleyway when Dr.McCoy and his team found me.” She protested.

“It’s actually Summers’ team, but no.” He stopped himself from babbling further. “Marissa, look around you.”

She did as he said and found to her surprise that the rest of the class were all floating in the air, but they didn’t seem to be in control, however, as they moved as if they were in space. Without gravity.

“Am I doing this?” She asked in disbelief.

“I think so, as you can see, you’re the only one not…uh…floating.”

“So what do I do? Think happy thoughts?” She asked in jest. *Yes,* she thought to herself, *Poke fun at the guy who saved your life and who isn’t even here*.

“What?” He confusedly asked her.

“That’s what Dr.McCoy asked me to do before I started floating.”

“That’s it!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Go find Hank in his lab, and ask him.”

“Ask him what?” Her frustration was ready to burst free from her mouth. *He’s your teacher, Marissa* she reminded herself, *No profanities*.

“He’s smart. He can figure it out and right now, all you’re doing is making us float. Maybe, he could help.” He stopped for a second to think to himself. “Alright, you’re dismissed for class today, you can come back tomorrow.”

“So, what, I’m supposed to just walk out there and have everything and everyone who’s around me to float helplessly until I reach his lab?” She dissented with his suggestion.

“Yes. Unless you have a better idea?”

“No…”

“Then better start walking.”

She scoffed as she walked towards the entrance to the classroom (if you could even call it that), returning everything to normal right once she step foot outside the danger room, making everyone crash down onto the floor with a loud - thump -. Taking out the piece of paper from her bag with the map drawn on it, she made her way towards Hank McCoy’s lab, all the while ignoring the people and objects such as the tables, chairs and bottles which floated around her as she did.

——

Marissa ran through a thousand and **one** (she made sure to think of at least one more) scenarios in which she could ask Dr. Hank McCoy (whom, she was sure, had much more useful things to do at the moment than to see to her) about her particular problem. Most had relationship dilemmas, boy problems, but not her. She made people float. She let it sink in, and then thought that would’ve made a good pun if it wasn’t for her current predicament.

She knocked on the door that lead into The Beast's lab nervously, unsure how to act. The answer that she received only seconds later, told her what to do.

"Enter." He called out from inside his lab, white coat draped around his furred body, his eyes never leaving the eyepiece of the microscope he was currently peering into, judging the specimen that was laid on the glass slide underneath it.

"Dr. McCoy." Marissa said timidly, like a mouse squeaking.

His eyes finally lifted its gaze from within the eyepiece after much convincing from his self-conscious, telling him to be polite and acknowledge the young woman who was standing only several steps away from him. For at that very moment, he was on the verge of scientific discovery. Also, because the microscope started to float beyond his reach up into the air and near the ceiling.

He too started to float, averting his gaze quickly from Marissa, himself and to the objects in the lab he had come to the conclusion that **she** was the one who was causing all the commotion.

"Oh, my stars and garters." He let himself say in amazement as he floated a little higher than before.

"Dr.McCoy, I'm making things float." She said undeniably.

"Indubitably, I can see that. Would it trouble you to set me down?" He queried.

"I can't. Nort-" She stopped herself mid-sentence. " **Mr.** Beaubier, sent me here after I caused the whole class to float around." She continued.

"Understandably."

"Yeah, so help me. Please?" She pleaded.

"I need to understand what's causing this sudden demonstration of your powers." He started to mull over the theories which were popping up in his mind relentlessly like a torrent of ideas all sprouting at once.

"Mr. Beaubier said something about it being related to what happened in the alley when I mentioned about me thinking sad thoughts and being stiff and happy thoughts and flying and-" She noticed she was babbling on and told herself mentally to stop.

"That is a scintillating suggestion." He said, smiling.

"What? About me thinking sad thoughts?"

"No. If what I hypothesised proves to be true, your powers are tied to your emotional state." He explained.

"So, if I want to stop making things float around me, I should be sad?" She said, scratching her head. Metaphorically of course.

"Not exactly. If what you were feeling at that specific point in time was fear, you countered it with-" He was interrupted by Marissa who suddenly burst out with the answer.

"Happy. I thought heppy thoughts like you told me to."

"Exactly. So what are you feeling now?"

"Anxious? I mean, I just found out I get graded for flying and if I can't, I won't do well in school and I can't **not** do well in school-" She started to babble again, being stopped by a slight chuckle from Hank and a raise of his clawed-four digit- hand.

"I believe that's more than enough to elucidate the problem. Calm down."

"I know, I'm trying to, sorry."

"No, I mean, calm down."

"Wait, for real?"

"Yes, if you are feeling unease, it might be the source of this, uh…" He looked down from the ceiling he was currently on. He had made sure to firmly secure himself for the fear of falling if gravity would return.

"Alright, calming thoughts. Calming thoughts."

As she thought of the calming countryside of the summer cottage she'd visit with her mother during the summer break, her heart that was beating rapidly started to slow down, and her anxiety was started to die down as well. She thought of the delicious, savoury smell of her grandmother's fresh baked apple pie, and wondered if she could ever see her family again. Her human, family. She was a mutant now, perhaps it would do her a favour to accept her new 'condition' and status as a mutant, and forget her past. She would dwell on that later.

A loud sound of clattering woke Marissa from her self inflicted trance. Everything was back to normal, and Hank was still hanging by his claws on the ceiling.

"It worked! It's all back to normal." She said happily.

"That's satisfying news. I had hoped not to be stuck up here for the duration of the night." He said as he landed perfectly on his feet, without hesitation.

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't want to make people drift around me helplessly as I walked either." She remarked sarcastically.

"Indeed. That would be quite the hassle."

"Yeah." She said, now nervous at the awkward silence.

"Was there something you needed, Miss. Jones? Or was that the only reason you came?" He enquired.

"Besides this? You said I could talk to you after class, and…it's after class now. For me anyway."

"So, a social call then?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Have a seat then." He motioned to the stool that was situated next to his, with a pile of folders and papers scattered about on the desk in front of them. "Excuse the mess." He apologised.

"No, it's alright." She notice she was staring at him when he went back to looking into his microscope after setting up his experiment again. "What're you working on?" She asked curiously.

"On the verge of a scientific breakthrough. I'm researching the X-Gene."

"You mean the one that makes us mutant?"

"Yes. I'm trying to understand it further."

"Wasn't there already a cure?"

"Yes. I…was tempted myself to get it. However, I believe that would've sent out the wrong message to the students. Logan helped me see that."

"I just saw him fighting with Mr. Summers earlier. Do they always do that?" She was starting to enjoy the casual conversation.

So was he.

"Yes, they do that often. I shouldn't be one to talk, I've gotten into bouts with Logan before."

"You have? I wouldn't be able to imagine that though."

"Why wouldn't it be probable?"

"You just seem so…gentle."

He smiled at the thought. "I've had some rough days."

"Yeah. I know I have for the last two days."

"You'll get acclimated to the lifestyle here in the mansion. I could help you in your studies if you want. I could see you struggling in class."

"Yeah. I'm not very good in Maths."

"Most of the students in this school aren't. There are the prodigies though." He recollected.

"So…I can get extra lessons? Like, tuition, from you?"

"It seems highly plausible. I never refuse the chance to pass on my intellect." To most that would've been a statement of arrogance, but to Hank, it was the sincerest offer he could give without feeling unnaturally uncomfortable.

"Deal." She stretched out her hand to shake his in agreement.

Hank was quite shocked that she would be so willing to shake his hands. Most strangers would run away in fear at the sight of him, and the students were no help either. He had caught them on multiple occasions calling him 'Grover' another blue furred creature from a highly popular children's television programme. At least they didn't call him 'Elmo' another furred creature from a different highly popular children's programme, that insufferable- illiterate-spelling retarded-red sock of a puppet.

He met her hand in his as he shook it firmly.

"It's a deal."

She gave him the warmest smile she was ever able to produce since coming here.

\----

A caped figure stood on the roof of a building, watching the man that walked angrily on the streets below him.

"Yes," He started to say to his blue-skinned associate. "He will do nicely."

 


	3. Terrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man, gets more than he bargained for.

Terrance looked at the transparent capsule that sat patiently for him on the wooden desk. The dark hair on his head was ruffled up by the constant abuse of his hand. He didn't want to take it. He tried to force himself not to. *Don't take it,* He told himself. *You can do this. Just don't*. 

He willed himself not to, but the powerful, and highly addictive drug that waited in the capsule drew him in, its presence overpowering, its presence daunting, willing him to ingest the crystals that were clanking against the glass that housed it. It demanded to be taken.

With a hurried and hasty movement, he quickly snatched the capsule of the table and dumped its content into his mouth, letting the crystals dissolve and tickle his throat in the warm sensation he had come to expect from the particular drug. He shut his eyes, letting the relief (of after staying so long away from the drug) course through his veins, and every region of his body. He let out a sigh of alleviation. He soon discovered however, that the capsule he took, was his last.

He scurried around his run-down apartment, trying to scavenge as much loose change and cash that were laying around the recesses of his neglected abode only to come up with nothing. The already rotting wooden floors were damp with soil and dirt, as Terrance did not care to clean it up. Balls of dust and fluff were gathered at the sides and corners of the walls, which were black and brown and moulded until he swore he had never seen it white and pristine before. No drawers were unturned, no pillow lifted, no gaps in the lone shabby couch was left untouched, but still he came up with none. He was flat broke and it dawned on him that he wouldn't be able to pay for his next dosage of the MGH, the Mutant Growth Hormone that he so desperately needed. He mustn't come up dry now! He had to have his next dose waiting, he just had to. 

The anger started to swell up within him, like a freshly open wound, infected with all sorts of germs and bacteria, ready to pop at any moment. Seeing as there was nothing left he could do to scrounge up the dough he needed, Terrance left his apartment, slamming the door that was threatening to come off of its hinges, to try and get some work for the night, no matter how dark it was out, or dangerous it would be on a Friday night at a time like this (midnight to be exact). He'd do whatever it takes, just so he could buy his next batch, just one tiny little capsule, that won't hurt anyone, would it?

As Terrance walked down the dark streets of San Francisco, head angled down, he could already feel the anger welling up deep within his gut, aching to get out. It was a side effect of the MGH, one he knew was there since the very first day he ever took it, since he ever ingested those god-forsaken crystals. There were times when he struck the jackpot and found the liquid based version of the same drug, it attacked his nerves faster, reacted faster, but those were expensive, and Terrance at this very moment, had little to no money. It was worse enough that he didn't have enough to pay for the drugs, it was much, **much** worse that he couldn't even afford to put food on the table.

A sudden bump in his shoulder made him angrily look up, where a man had crashed into him. 

"Watch where you're going punk." The man said as he walked past Terrance, brushing off the spot where he had bumped into him as though it had its purity scorned by the devilish touch of a street urchin who'd probably pass on more than just lice.

He would've let it slide, he normally would. He didn't want to get into trouble, he was already down in the dumps from the lack of monetary backings so why add on to that? He wouldn't want to be literally down in the dumps, sharing the night with rotten garbage just because he couldn't let one remark go. Although he couldn't tonight. The drugs had made him too finicky, too aggressive, too **angry** to let one small remark slide. He had to put him in his place. He was homo-superior! How would a Homosapien fare any better against someone as great as he?

Terrance grabbed the stranger by the back of his collar, pulling him back to where he stood, making him fall to the ground hardly, his head crashing onto the surface of the gravelled ground.

"Hey man, what's you firkin' problem?" The man said fruitlessly, trying to protest to the sudden act of aggression from Terrance. 

Terrance unhesitatingly placed his hand on the man's face in a claw like position, his index finger, thumb and middle finger pressed themselves forcefully on his forehead. The pain that filled the man's head just seconds later, was enough to make Ghost Rider's Penance Stare child's play. Terrance was a mutant. He always did his best to hide the fact, no point in taking risk from being hunted by the Reavers (a highly irritable Anti-Mutant extremist group) or to be tracked by the Brotherhood of Mutants. The Mutant Response Division (MRD) was no help either. However, for now, he felt compelled to enact pain on the man. For no obvious reason, except that he felt anger. Yes, it was just so, he was angry. The man was a pawn. A mere pawn.

Terrance started to play with the man's memories. His ability allowed him to see through every step, every milestone he had ever achieved. From his birth and very first birthday, to his divorce and the loss of his custody to his children at the hands of his very displeased wife and superb lawyer. Every blithe moment, to the sad, gloomy and depressing ones were viewable. If Terrance wasn't under the influence of the drug, than he would've stopped then. No need to let the poor man relive every single mistake in his life. The drug made him do it. Yes, the goddamned drug! If only he had not taken it. If only he had been sensible enough, if he had more willpower than that he possesses. He wiped them. He wiped them all.

His first kiss, his marriage with his wife, the first time he ever held his infant daughter in his arms, the first time he had to ground his daughter because of her sneaking out to see her then-new boyfriend-now married husband. Everything he loved was gone, wiped, never to be seen again, and the effect was irreversible. It left him in a catatonic state, all curled up on the floor in a foetal position, his back curved forward and limbs folded in front of his body, both his arms clutched at his knees, hugging them, both for support and in fear of not knowing who he was anymore. His brain now a receptacle, hollow for the contents have been emptied. When his wife would call him a day later (at that moment in time, he had no idea he had a phone, or even that he had a wife) he wouldn't be able to recognise her. Or himself. He couldn't even talk anyway, for Terrance had wiped away his entire existence. He was nothing now, just a shell for a physical body that had no mental activity at all.

The sheer amount of power that Terrance had to use in order to not only wipe out his memory, but his **entire** life had made him exert himself. He lay on the ground, next to the man he had just ruined, passes out, with darkness the only thing that was visible to him. He didn't know how long he was out, only that when he awoken, he was magically back in his apartment, his ugly, run-down apartment, with three figures standing in front of him, but he could tell by their physical appearance that they were no humans, but mutants.

His sense of hearing came to first. He could discern the sound of footsteps on the weak floorboards of the flat, the creaking sound as they walked was a common occurrence to him. Notwithstanding the voices that were talking to one another, that was something new. He stayed in the apartment alone, so to hear other people talking was somewhat of a welcome. Then it crossed his mind that to hear people talking would be reason to feel uneasy. He finally opened his eyes, the harsh light blinded him at first, and then slowly acclimated themselves to the rays emitting from the dim lamp overhead. 

He tried to get up, but found his arms were constricted by some sort of material that was bent around the entire circumference of his waist and fastened to the kitchen chair (his only chair). He couldn't move, and his body flexed in response to the material that was constricting harder than before. It hurt and he didn't want to find out what happened if it choked him more.

"Mr. Terrance, it's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance." The figure in front of him said. He was wearing some sort of costume, that was purple and red in colour. He also donned a purple cape, that was long enough to flow on the ground behind him as he walked up closer to Terrance. He spotted a helmet as well, which opening looked like it was shaped after the letter 'M'. 

"What is this? What the hell do you want with me?" Terrance fumed with anger as he said that, but not under the influence of the drug. That was wearing off now, he could feel the tiredness that came after the high he always received. 

"We have a common goal, you and I. There is hope that you would help me in my endeavour." He said as someone else walked up to the caped man. A woman, with red hair, however he noticed something strange right of the bat. Her skin was blue.

"Why would I help you?" He spat, obviously not wanting to entertain his abductors.

"Peace for mutant kind? Death to the Homosapiens?" The man suggested. He meant both of them. 

"Why would, I help you?" He reiterated. 

"Silly man, can you not see I have you in my grasp. What's to say if I pressed harder?" 

The material (which Terrance now noticed to be metal) constricted harder, making it harder to draw in a breath. Terrance grunted in pain.

"Mr. Creed. the capsule?" The man said to a much more muscular and heavy build man. He had blonde hair that was shoulder length. He was also better known as Sabretooth, named for his heightened sense of smell, and his bestial qualities that made him superior in tracking. 

He handed the man with the cape a transparent capsule, one that Terrance realised immediately to be that of the MGH. His precious drug. He needed it badly.

"Let's make a deal then shall we? Provide me the service I need from you, and I'll give you your precious drug. There are more to come, only, and **only** if, you help us. Either way, my dear Raven here," He motioned to the blue skinned woman besides him that gave Terrance a devious smile, "Would draw it out of you anyway if you don't comply. Do we have an agreement?"

Terrance wanted to tell the caped man that stood before him to get the dodge out of his sight, however the mere thought of having another dosage of MGH filled the void that he was experiencing now, was more than enough to stop his better conscience, and comply. 

"Yes." He said, appalled at his own decision. 

"Excellent." The caped man said as he loosened the metal bar's grip around him and threw them to the side, clanking together in the corner. "Give him the capsule." He instructed. Victor threw it to him, which Terrance caught in the air. He wanted to save it, just in case he wouldn't get anymore, so that he could use it when his body really demanded it. The pull was strong. He decided to ask the caped man first what he had to do to get more. 

"What do you need of me?" He asked him.

"The simplest thing, one that would change the fate of the world for the side of the Mutants." He replied.

"So, what is it?"

"A girl."

"A girl?" He asked confused. He was going to get expensive dosages of MGH for a girl? What kind of girl would warrant such a hefty claim?

"Yes, your daughter."

Terrance eyes widened in shock. He hasn't seen her in years, not since he left her and her human mother those many years ago. God, she'd only been three. Three years old! He had no idea if she was a mutant as well. All he could do, was mutter her name, barely a whisper (which Victor could hear perfectly well thanks to his acute sense of hearing).

"Marissa?"


	4. MRD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marissa asks Bobby Drake for an illegal favour...hacking into a government database about mutants. The X-Men are also conflicted in revealing something to Marissa, that scares her.

_Three months later_

The hall was quiet that day. No one in the mansion was using that walkway as three students, all good friends, had already agreed to decorate it the day before during art class. The wall was covered in paint. Marissa had made sure that it was, they had the first two periods off and she had volunteered to paint a mural on it, along with her two close friends Sally Perkins and Joshua Foley. It would've been a normal sight in a school, however there was something different in their case. This mansion was no ordinary school, it was a school for mutants, and the paint buckets all floated in the air, clanking against one another, along with the three of them, floating around without gravity, applying paint with their paintbrushes on the design that they had agreed on using, while all the time laughing and having fun, for the first time, like normal teenagers, doing something absolutely normal. It was a nice change for sure. A giant 'X' inside a circle, in honour of the X-Men who kept them safe.

Hank McCoy wasn't thrilled with the prospect of walking through the hallway in his usual early morning routine, it took him hours to actually dry his fur after his daily baths, so he had gotten quite used to waking up early, and to see the team insignia was not something he wanted to see. He hated fighting, he'd always been the pacifist. However, after his transformation, Hank noticed his increasing anger and animal-like tendencies to act out of instincts instead of intellect. They did good work, he knew that, but still, he didn't want to see it first thing in the morning when he made his way to the lab or classroom, when he was dressed all smartly in his suit and glasses. When he heard Marissa was the one who volunteered, he wasn't as worried as before. He trusted her with it, for all he knows, she'd draw rainbows above it. Hank chuckled at the thought. That would be like her. **Very** much like her.

The three had been spending a lot of time together lately in the short three months since she had first joined, soon becoming the best of friends after living, and learning together. Marissa's daily routine would go like this; wake up and talk with Sally, head of to her classes, hang out with Joshua and Sally in the evening, and then spend time talking with Hank in his lab. She enjoyed really, this daily ritual of hers. A sudden grunt made Marissa dart around to her back, snapping her out of her daydreaming.

It was Logan, the Wolverine. He was wearing a collared shirt that was unbuttoned, showing his hirsute chest, and also donned shorts that left his fuzzy legs viewable for everyone to see. Of course, he couldn't care less, to hell what they think. He was comfortable this way. 

"Uh…Marissa?" He said, looking down from where he was high up the air. 

"Yeah?" She said dead-panned, hoping that he wouldn't be angry at her. Sally was looking to her side, trying to avoid his stares, and Joshua was just looking vacantly to the wall.

"Can ya' put me down?" He said annoyed.

"Right, right. Sorry." With some concentration, Marissa gave gravity back to the room. She had been getting better at controlling her powers, now able to shift gravity in one specific spot. She had her teachers to thank for that, but most of all, Hank, who was patient enough to help her, or even understand her abilities.

Logan landed on his back painfully, he wouldn't be worried if it actually did any visible damage anyway, he would just heal in the next second or two. He lay there, looking at the ceiling, when the rest all landed safely on their feet.

"Couldn't ya' have put me down gently?" He rebuked her, as he got up to his feet.

"Sorry, I can't shift gravity around people yet. I can just do…specific areas." She explained.

"Well, work on it. I don't wanna fall on my back, every time I try and walk through here."

"Got it." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Logan suit up, we have a situation on San Francisco Bridge. We're needed asap, SFPD called us in." Another voice spoke, it was Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, but Marissa knew him better as the principal of the school. However, she had a feeling that Emma pulled most of the strings around here. Including his.

"There's a baddie?" Sally quickly asked, excited at the thought.

"Yes. He's wreaking havoc, destroying cars and damaging the bridge. Let's go. Now." He demanded as he walked past them as he made his way to the basketball court, where the magnificent jet, the Blackbird, awaited the X-Men for their mission. Surely one that was filled with danger and action. And a way to get out of this crummy mansion.

"Can I go?" She asked Logan but was answered by a voice much more familiar to her. She also knew that this person wouldn't, in his wildest dreams, ever let her go. He cared about her too much to let that happen.

"Absolutely not. Not in a million years. Not even if you prevented the extinction of the dinosaurs, will I even **think** about letting you come along with us, and that sentiment will never change." It was Hank McCoy, who was on his way to the hangar as well. He was dressed in his usual leather suit and jacket, the attire he'd always wear when they were away on mission. It was the 'costumes' that Scott had picked for them. Public image she recalled.

"You worry too much." She tried to protest, but she knew her attempt was fruitless. 

"No." Hank reiterated, sternly.

"He's right, we can't have a student in the way anyway. Stay here where it's safe, and you have classes to attend anyway." Scott told her as he walked away.

"Hisako goes with you guys." Marissa stated.

"She's different."

"How different? She's like," She made a swooping movement with her arms, motioning to both herself and the other two who was standing silently behind. "Our age!"

"She's proven herself in countless situations before and she knows her abilities. Do you know the full capabilities of what you are able to do?" He asked her.

"No…, but that doesn't exclude the fact," She tried to opposed again but was shot down before she could finish her sentence.

"Marissa. Stay, please. For me if not yourself." 

She let out an exasperated sigh as she ran a hand through her hair, irritated that she was still treated as though she was nothing. *No, that isn't fair,* she thought to herself. *Hank's been there for you.* She sighed again, and nodded her head, forcing a smile. Half fake, half genuine.

"Excellent. I'll see you in my lab later for our usual nightly meetings?" 

"Yep." 

He started to walk away, turning his head round only once to wave at her one last time, and then left. When he got back later, he would be extremely worried for her safety. For now, he gave her a smile. She waved back, smiling as well. 

"Hey, Marissa. Are we still painting? We have that **tiny** portion left before you made Mr. Logan go all floaty then tumbling down to the ground on his back." Sally said as she pointed to the mural.

"I can't control gravity for one, specific person yet. It's difficult." She complained.

"You'll get the hang of it. But, for now, let's paint the wall so we're not late for class. I'd hate to get extra work from Mr. Drake." Joshua reminded them, making the two girls groan in reply. 

Robert 'Bobby' Drake better known as his monicker, the Iceman, was the school's advanced mathematics, financing and accounting teacher as he was in reality, an actual certified public accountant. He's part of the X-Men, but the rest of the team most usually left him here in the mansion whenever they were away on missions, their reason being 'he was the only other adult in the mansion' which was true no doubt, however, Bobby missed the days of action with the X-Men. His time with Peter Parker, Spiderman (who insisted on not telling anyone else about his secret identity) and, Johnny Storm, The Human Torch of famed team, Fantastic Four, was a long time ago. Besides, he hated being called Peter's 'amazing friend' alongside Johnny. It irritated him to heaven high, and he wished Peter would stop calling him that whenever they team up. They were all mostly **his** villains anyway.

"By the way," Joshua started to ask in between the flicks of his paint brush. "Have you chosen your monicker yet?" 

"Oh, right! You haven't told us yours yet." Sally exclaimed, excitedly (which Marissa noticed, she got easily) spraying paint onto Joshua.

"Argh, Sal. We have class after this, can we try and keep ourselves clean?"

"Sorry." She apologised, going back to paint the wall, as she looked Marissa straight in her eyes, hoping to get a response from her.

"I haven't decided yet. I mean, I make stuff float. There's not many cool names I can come up with and besides, Lucent and Elixir? How can I beat that." Marissa informed them, she made them float higher now, so that they could reach the edges on the ceiling.

"Gravitas?" Sally suggested. 

"She's not exactly serious, Sal." Joshua shot her idea down, before Mariss even had the chance to review it, but she was already forming the idea that it was a horrible suggestion.

"Yeah, he's right. I'm so not serious." Another flick of black paint filled the image as she stroke her brush on the wall.

"Did you just suggest that name because it sounded like gravity?" Joshua asked amused, his face in a sort of grin that, Marissa knew by now, to be the preliminary state before he launched into a full-scaled make fun of everything in his sight, phase.

"Pretty much. Forget about it." Sally said, disappointed. 

"Already have, now…" Joshua started to say before being slapped in the shoulder by Sally who obviously did not appreciate the teasing she got.

"You're such a douche sometimes." Marissa laughed, enjoying her time with her two best friends, and to her knowledge, her two **only** best friends. Not even in her human high-school did she feel this much joy. She was glad she moved here for sure. She was of course miserable that she couldn't see her mother all that often, but Hank always let her use his phone whenever she felt lonely to call her, so she was grateful for that. Hank felt like a father to her anyway, the way he talked to her and treated her. She liked that. She didn't really have a father to compare him to, so Hank was pretty much the only father figure she had. 

A loud ringing sound filled their ear, and reverberated within their skulls informing them that classes are beginning. Joshua had made a joke once, about how loud it was, however Marissa didn't get it as she had never met the mutant before. He said that if it got any louder, it would make Banshee jealous. So, she unfortunately felt a little left out when Sally burst out laughing then. 

Marissa made sure to return gravity to the hall, she didn't want to have hundreds of students floating in mid-air, because it was her fault. With a lazy crawl, the three made their way for financing class. Yes, it was going to be the longest hour they had to get through. If the X-Men wanted a real challenge, they'd sit in on their classes. 

\---

“And if you carry over what you have just summed here…” Marissa didn’t understand a single word Bobby Drake was spouting from his mouth as his lips moved vigorously as he taught in front of the class. She should listen of course, it was nearly mid-terms, but for now, she was sleepy, edgy and disappointed. She knew Hank was only forbidding her from following along for her own safety but she was unsettled nevertheless. For now, she’ll just stare into the void that was the space in front of her, trying her best to pretend she was paying attention to his lecture, and also to not fall asleep. She had no mood to study at this very moment anyway.

A loud ringing reverberated throughout her skull as he sprung up from her desk, looking around like a lost cat in the middle of a very wide street. Marisa let out a breath or relief, she was saved by the bell, just in time too. She had something to ask her ever so dedicated teacher. Something illegal.

“Mr. Drake?” Marissa asked as she approached his desk. She noticed he was scribbling down something onto a sheet of paper, but knew it wasn’t something as complex as Hank’s scribble would be. It was probably calculations. She instinctively ignored it as she looked at him, hoping he would answer her so she could ask him to look. To look for her father.

“You can lose the formalities, titles make my skin crawl.” His skin turned clear, almost transparent, and sky blue in colour as he transformed into his iced form, and rubbing both his shoulders as though he was cold, (which he was, but in his case, he was always cold) and transformed back. 

“Funny. Now, uh…” She was starting to lose her courage. And her interest. “I was hoping, I could ask you…something?” 

“Shoot, it’s a school isn’t it?” 

“I need you to hack into the MRD database for me.” She blurted out in a full sentence, like a bullet train not stopping. 

Bobby’s eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t believe what she was asking. His student -who was fairly new mind you, was trying, and **hoping** to get her financing and accounting teacher to hack into a restricted government website who where anti-mutant extremists hell-bent on jailing every single one of them, and for what? He was about to ask her that when Marissa broke the awfully uncomfortable silence that filled the classroom with the answer. It didn’t give him any sign of relief.

“To look for my father. The one that abandoned me? I’m hoping Dr. McCoy filled you in cause’ I don’t really want to repeat the whole sob story.” She said as she wiped the sweat that pooled around her forehead.

“You don’t have to. That’s yours to keep. Just, tell me why me? I’m not exactly Kitty Pryde, I can try but, I’m not as good as her.” He said as he opened up his laptop and logged in.

Marissa had no idea who was Kitty Pryde, but she had heard the name floating around in the halls as teachers and students conversed during downtime. She must’ve been someone great, someone important. It had caught her ear when she heard Kitty saved the world. She was no longer in the land of the living, and Marissa felt horrible. She was still living her normal life back then, when something such as drastic as that happened. She wished she had joined earlier, perhaps in her own awkward way, she could’ve helped her. Saved her. She knew she wouldn’t have been able to.

“Alright I’m in. So, what’s his name?” Bobby asked as he looked up from the glare of his laptop’s screen. He ran his finger across his keyboard, turning the brightness of the screen down before it would burn a hole into his orbs.

“James.” She recited by heart. She **knew** it by heart. It was burnt into the very organ that gave her life. 

“Is that a last name or a first name?” He asked without taking his eyes off the screen.

“First. I don’t know his last.” 

Bobby stopped typing and slowly looked up at her, his right eyebrow arched, in both curiosity and amazement. 

“You’re kidding me right?” His face was nothing short of bewildered. 

“No. Why?” 

“You expect me to find your father with just a first name? What, who do you think I am, some sore of miracle worker?”

“I heard you were the man for these type of jobs!” Marisa was starting to feel angered now. She was agitated. Agitated that no matter how close she got to finding her father, something always stopped her from finally closing the distance between them. This time it was Bobby Drake, and she swore he would be counting more than just numbers if she would have her way.

“Look, I can cross reference your details of your father and mutants’ first names which are James, but there’s nothing more I can help you with if I don’t know his last name, alright? I’ll do as much as I can, until then, finish up the homework I gave you in class earlier, and sleep on it.” He explained as he closed his laptop.

“Sleep on the homework? Definitely.” She smiled, at least he would try. That was all that she wanted. For someone to try.

“Very funny. Make sure you do it, it’ll be on next Monday’s test.” He waved as he flashed her a grin.

Marissa let out an exasperated sigh followed by a groan as she left the classroom. For once, she would be one step closer to her father, and she couldn’t be happier.

——

It wasn’t hot out when Marissa decided to wait for Hank by the basketball courts and study for Biology while sitting on the cool, cobblestone bench however in only an hour, it was scaldingly hot and the sun threatened to burn her alive if she would’ve waited any longer than she did. The material used for the bench was probably a bad choice as well, the warm weather was starting to heat it up, making it uncomfortable to sit on.

“Hey, Miss. Jones, waiting for the team to get back?” Joshua asked as he sat down next to her. 

Marissa covered her eyes.

“Wow, you really do sparkle in the sun don’t you?” She pointed to his gold skin that was reflecting the sun’s glare. 

“I’m not a vampire.” He joked playfully as he laughed, shoving her in the arm.

“Vampires aren’t like that, that’s just…” She stopped herself mid-sentence. She didn’t need to continue what she was saying, Joshua always joked the same thing to her every time it was bright out. “You know what, never mind.”

“It’s always great.” He said as he looked up into the sky, placing his hand on his forehead as a visor to block out the sun.

“What is?” She asked, as she closed her Biology book. She wouldn’t be able to study it now anyway.

“Seeing the Blackbird soar through the sky, through the clouds. Then seeing the court’s floors open up into a hangar. Always thrilling.”

“I think you’ll be thrilled now. There they are.” Marissa said as she pointed upwards, where the Blackbird was waiting in the air, several feet above them.

The bell began to ring but it was different than the ones used in the classrooms, while the ones used in class was more to let the students know a period has ended, the bell used here sounded more like an alarm. Blaring a sort of siren. *I guess if the X-Men crushed a student while docking in the court-hangar-thing, it would end up as first page news.* she thought to herself.

Marissa ran off to the side, where grass crowded the ground and the students’ safe from the court floors (or hangar doors depending on your perspective) opened up, welcoming the X-Men back from their mission. She wasted no time to get there first, passing by the students and making her way to the mansion. She made her way down to the hangar itself, which Hank McCoy had specially and specifically given her access to despite Scott’s protests. The first month Marissa had started living here was a lonely and secluded one. She was alone almost all the time, before she forged the unbreakable bonds with both Sally Perkins and Joshua Foley. Hank had allowed her to come down to the hangar and talk to him after missions, when he couldn’t make it back to the lab by nighttime. 

“Dr. McCoy! You’re back!” She exclaimed as she came through the doors, but no one greeted her back. Not even Hank. They were all silent, unbeknownst to her, Emma had telepathically linked the team’s minds together and was in the midst of having a telepathic conversation with them which Marissa obviously could not hear.

*We have a right to let the matter be known to her.* Hank’s voice filled their minds with a growl. He stared straight at Scott who was adjusting his sunglasses. 

*Yes, we do. But we can’t do so blindly.* Scott’s voice echoed in their brains now.

*Yeah, says the blind guy.* Logan chided sardonically as he grinned at Emma, egging her to banter with him.

*Back off. I already warned you once, unless you want to think that you’re an actual wolverine, then that’s fine. Please, carry on. Really.* Emma replied him.

*Emma.* Scotts called her, with a rebuking voice.

*Alright, I’ll play nice.*

*That’s a first.* Logan took off his mask, drawing in a deep breath of air. “I hate this costume.” He said aloud.

*Logan.* Scott was glaring at him behind his sunglasses but no one could see it but the way he said it, was enough to let the action be known.

*A’ight, a’ight. Got it. If you want me to be pantsy, I’ll be pantsy.*

*Good. It’s up to Hank. It’s his decision.*

*Why am I the one who gets to decide if she learn this particular information?* Hank asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

*Because your as much as a father to her in this mansion. So you get first say.* Scott smiled and nodded his head. “Alright, team dismissed.” The entire conversation was over in a matter of seconds thanks to the telepathic link. Marissa hand’t been standing there in front of them for long. She was oblivious to what they had said to each other.

“Finally, I can’t wait to get outta’ this tights.” Logan said as he stalked out the door that led to the mansion.

Ororo patted Marissa on the shoulder as she left with him. She was starting to get worried.

Hank walked up to her, his blue fur ruffled from his constant rubbing, making a mess that covered most of his eyes. “Marissa?” He asked.

“Yeah?” 

“We have to talk. Meet me in my lab later this evening.”

“Oh, okay.” She only caught a glimpse of his back as he exited the door. The only thing worse than having Hank be evasive to her (which he never was) was having Ethics for the next period, and Emma had made it back in time to teach her.

Marissa was certain of one thing, she needed that talk with Hank as soon as possible. Not only for her nosiness, but also for her sanity. If she didn’t find out what he was so upset about sooner, she’d lose her own mind.


	5. Aqua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission that the X-Men underwent three hours earlier. There they fight a mutant who is hell bent on destroying the San Fransisco Bridge, but he has an ulterior motive. One that the team will learn sooner than later.
> 
> And that very revelation threatens the relationship of Hank McCoy and Marissa Jones.

_Three Hours Earlier_

“I will throw you out of the door if you do.” Emma said flatly as she stared at Logan who’s claws were unsheathed, ready to tear apart its victim. In this case at this very moment, it was her cape. Her stupid, ugly cape that served no function at all than to feed her ego.

“I’m tellin’ ya, a cloak is a bad thing to have. I don’t know what I hafta say to make you listen but you’re gonna get killed one day wearing that blanket around yer shoulders.” Logan sheathed his claws, tired of trying to be nice for once. If she wanted to be shredded to pieces because her cape got stuck in a turbine or something similair so be it. He did his part, if she died (which he really hoped right now) he’d be more than glad. Now he was disturbed by the fact that he had tried to warn her. No Emma is better than one Emma.

“It’s about class.” She protested as played with the fabric of her cloak.

‘Yeah? Well, maybe you should take it sometime.” He smirked. 

The banter continued for the rest of the trip to the San Fransisco Bridge. Obvious to say, Hisako and Ororo ignored them, as they were more than used to their constant bickering and exchanging of insults back and forth. Scott, would often find himself siding with Emma, of course he would, she was his and he was hers and it paid dearly to disagree with her. Hank on the other hand, kept his hands (or paws depending on how you looked at it) firmly on the controls of the jet. Needless to say, he didn’t want the whole jet to crash into the ground just because he lost his focus.

“You know, for once I agree with Logan.” Scott said as he nervously readjusted his visor as the sweat was chafing his skin.

“Excuse me?” Emma asked flabbergasted.

“Hey, you’re on the side of ta winning team this time Summers. Good for you.” Logan gave Scott a massive grin and a pat on the shoulder as he leaned back further into his seat. He wished he had a can of beer and a bowl of popcorn right at this moment. It was going to get good, and he didn’t want to miss the show.

“Do you see this?” Emma motioned to herself. Mostly to the upper region.

“Yes?” Scott asked confused. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t like the answer.

“And do you see that?” She pointed at Logan now. All of Logan.

“Yes? What’re you getting at, Emma?” 

“Do I need to even say it? There’s not really a choice is there?” Emma placed her hands defiantly on her waists.

“He does make a valid point.” Scott looked towards Hisako who was trying very hard not to be noticed. She didn’t want any part of this. “Doesn’t he?” 

“I’m not getting into this.” She said while vacantly looking at the screen of her phone.

“If you two would stop locking horns with one another like an old married couple, you would like to know we’re five minutes away from our destination.” Hank interjected before the happy couple did indeed get too heated up. He shared his head as they continued.

“Right. Thank you, Hank.” Scott avoided the cynical glare that was being drilled at the back of his skull the moment he turned his back.

“I think I should change my monicker.” Hisako said as she looked up from her phone, entirely and totally unrelated to the argument that was going on. 

“I think you have a good monicker, Ichiki.” Ororo placed her hand on her lap and gave her a warm smile, an assuring smile. Hisako was the youngest member of the team, and she felt like she needed to give her as much encouragement to build up her confidence as possible.

“Do you know how stupid it is to have ‘Armor’ as your monicker sometimes?” She said exasperatedly.

Before she could answer, the Blackbird rattled about, sending Emma flying toward Logan who caught her before she almost hit her head on the floor. 

“Let go of me!” Emma shouted as she pushed herself away from him. She tried to smoothen the creases that formed on her cape but it was for nought.

“Do a lady a favour.” He shook his head pointing at her with his thumb to Scott with a grin.

“Hank, what’s going on?” Scott was now next to Hank, who was steadying the jet. 

“To quote the officer who called you ‘There’s a mutant on the loose in San Fransisco’ to which you asked where and he said-“

“Hank, cut to the chase.”

“There’s your mutant.” He pointed to the bridge below, where a mutant with liquid based abilities commanded a torrent of water that blasted a car into the ocean next to him.

“Alright. Emma, link us up.” Scott was now in a full leadership mode as he commanded her. It was time to do their job and he was going to do it well.

“I haven’t forgotten about-“ Emma tried to argue but was stopped by him.

“We’ll talk about it later. Wolverine, you’re with Storm. Emma once we drop down you keep the telepathic link established between us but when I say so, turn into diamond. Beast, you’re with me, and Armor?”

“Yeah?” 

“Armor up. You’re with Wolverine and Storm.”

“I rest my case.” Hisako looked at Storm. 

“It’s still a good monicker.” Ororo assured her.

“Alright, put the jet on auto-pilot. Let’s go.”

Storm created a heavy gust of wind that let the X-Men land safely onto the bridge. The mutant who was startled by the sudden appearance of the speedo-clad misfits that stood in front of him reacted violently, throwing a car toward their general direction with a strong torrent of water. It never hit the team however, as the car stopped several inches away from Wolverine’s face. Storm commanded a large gust that propelled the car back to the mutant who dodged it with a roll. 

“Thanks.” Logan said, happy his face wasn’t smashed in.

“Of course.” She replied him.

“The X-Men. Was wondering when you’d show up.” The mutant spat as he started to draw a pool of water by his side. It floated at the height of his waist, controlled by the movement of his hand. 

“I don’t think we’ve had the privilege of knowing your name yet.” Hank said as he held back Cyclops by placing a paw/hand on his chest. He shook his head. 

*Hank?* Scott asked as he looked at him, communicating with him telepathically thanks to Emma’s previously established link.

*Perhaps we can settle this with words instead of violence. As I always say, brain is better than brawn.* Hank replied him in his head.

*That’s acceptable. If things get sour, we go in.* He nodded his head and gave him the go ahead.

“Aqua. My **name** is Aqua.” The mutant said as he transferred the pool of water to his other hand. He was ready to attack if he needed to. Hank wasn’t going to allow him to.

“A mutant who named himself Aqua cuz he controls water? Clever.” Logan chided.

“Quiet.” Hank ordered him as he stepped forward slightly, but put his hands/paws up when Aqua got defensive. If he was going to do this, he’ll do this right. If things go his way, he would be able to solve the problem without conflict, which he thought was the most preferable way the outcome would be. For now, he could only hope. “You could come with us and this whole…” He looked around at the mess Aqua had made, debris was piled up everywhere and cars were scattered about on the bridge, some were turned over on their backs and some crumpled up into cubes. He couldn’t have done that, could he? He didn’t want to find out. “uh…dilemma can be forgotten. We’ll make sure you’re accommodated, if you choose to accept my humble offer if, of if I may say when, you decide to stay at the mansion, where it’s safe. Safe for mutants.” 

*Henry, although I do admire your tact when it comes to situations like this, don’t you think allowing a crazed lunatic live in the mansion would not only scare the students half-to-death but also be extremely dangerous for the staff primarily me? Especially me.* Emma thought which Hank received clearly.

*Absolutely, we’ll let him believe that until we get him into the jet. Then we’ll let the SFPD apprehend him. But for now, let me talk. I might be able to persuade him.* 

“I don’t think so furface. I’ll play my odds here.”

*Wolverine, get him, now.* Scott ordered, not ready to take chances. 

“My pleasure.” Logan grinned as he unsheathed his claws.

“What?” Aqua asked confused, as he was not able to hear their telepathic conversation.

The Wolverine lunged at him, hoping to eviscerate him into a million pieces, but was stopped moments before his claws could impale him as he knocked him aside with a pillar made of ice that knocked the wind out off him. A red aura started to envelop Hisako’s body, protecting her with an impenetrable armour that even a two ton explosive wouldn’t be able to hurt her, except for wolverine’s claws of course as they were made of adamantium. She found that one weakness entirely annoying. *Logan, sheathe your claws!* she shouted in her head as she caught him before he hit the floor and using Wolverine’s weight to her advantage, threw him back at Aqua, who easily swatted him aside with another torrent of water. 

*God, you’re heavy!* 

*It’s the adamantium claws.* Logan replied as he jumped off a car he had fell on after being swatted aside like a fly.

*No, I think it’s the beers.* She joked (which she did very often with him) as she dodged a car that flew her way.

*Thanks for the extra beatin’ anyway.* 

*No problem.* She continued the banter.

*It seems he’s able to manipulate the molecules in the water to create other substances. Interesting.* Hank thought as he dodged a car that was torrented at him by jumping up onto the metal railing before it could hurt him. He pulled himself up into a perched position likened to a gargoyle.

*That’s interesting and all, but can we keep the science-y discussion for later?* Scott said as a bright crimson light blasted from his eyes and at Aqua who blocked it with a wall of ice that made it ricochet off and hit a car, making it explode.

*I can’t exactly prevent myself from evaluating the situation can I?*

*Please tell me you have a plan. I’m sick of gettin’ my ass kicked around by some wannabe Bobby and by this rate, we ain’t gonna last.* Logan thought.

*I believe Bobby would be mortified if you refer to Aqua as such.* 

*Do you have a plan or not?* He was starting to get agitated.

*I do.*

*Great! Can we carry it out now?* Hisako thought as she blocked a car which was threatening to crush her with her hand that was coated in her protective aura of an armor. She was glad she want a pancake flat on the ground yet, which was surprising given the rate the X-Men could bring destruction with them wherever they went.

*Logan and Miss. Ichiki will you please distract him?* Hank directed nicely.

“I was hoping you’d ask.” Logan said as he lunged toward Aqua with his claws unsheathed once again, swiping wildly in front of him hoping to claw him in the midst of the frenzy.

*You know you could’ve just thought that right?* Hisako thought as she tackled Aqua to the ground after he had thrown Logan off.

*Shaddup.* 

*Now, if Emma would please turn into her diamond state and knock him down after Scott has blasted him off balance, that’d be exactly what would be needed.* Hank directed.

Slowly, her pale skin turned shiny, clear which was not fair but translucent and with one fluid movement, punched Aqua in the guts as Scott blasted him with his massively strong and concussive beam. Before Aqua could recover, The Beast hung from the metal railing and propelled himself forward feet first and planted them hardly and firmly onto his stomach. Hank looked up for a split second to give Storm the cue.

“Storm, now!” He yelled as he jumped off and landed in a handstand, which he promptly rolled to safety. 

The sky quickly grew dark, as though it had turned to night in a matter of seconds and a great storm started to form in the sky. Dark clouds started to appear above them, and in one dazzlingly flash of light, a lightning bolt darted from the heavens and struck Aqua in full body contact. If that didn’t incapacitate him, then Hank wouldn’t know what else to do to stop him, but it did. He was thankful, although he would probably come up with another hundred plans easily, the basics was always the easiest to direct…and to make logan understand him of course. 

“I think that takes care of things.” Emma said smugly as she reverted back to her human state. Vulnerable yes, and not made from the most expensive stone on earth, but it was much more preferable to walk around like this than in diamond. Also, it made the girls stare which she didn’t want to add on to the already sustained problem she faced everyday of having boys gawking at her in class.

“Indeed.” Hank said as he tried to smoothen the fur on his arm that got entangled in the hassle. He’d have to take a bath and groom himself later if he wanted it to be smooth again. He hated that about being big, blue and furry. It was the cleaning. Oh, how he loathed grooming. Hank shortly gave up and started walk to Scott.

“Alright, I think you’ve wasted enough of our time here.” Scott told Aqua as he lifted him off the ground. “Who are you, and why did you attack the bridge.”

“Would you believe it to be pro-mutant reasons?”

“Hardly.”

“Ask him who he’s working for.” Emma said as she dusted the soot that dirtied her white clothing.

“How do you know that?” Scott asked confused.

“Oh, please. A cretin like him his own boss? We, know better than that. Well, at least I do, the rest of you are too daft to see that, besides Henry of course. Who was just, in this case a tad too slow this time.”

“Thank you, Emma,” Scott said hoping it would shut her up for now at least but knowing her, she took it as a compliment. “Fine, then. Who do you work for?” Scott asked much more fiercely than before and held him tighter by the collar of his neck.

“Terrance. James Terrance, and he’s not going to be happy Marissa isn’t with me when I get back so…” Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Aqua’s mouth started to foam, and he sta coughed out blood. The red blood, darker than any rose, frothed at his lips. In the mere seconds Cyclops held him in his grasp, in his hold, he was dead. Hank knew immediately what had happen but he was too shock to say it aloud at the moment. He had committed suicide by biting a pill filled with poison. Cyanide most likely.

They weren’t going to get answers this way, but they knew who he was talking about. Marissa Jones, the very person that they had saved only three months ago. Scott turned back to look at Hank, who’s expression was in a pure state of shock and denial. A denial to what he had just heard so clearly with his acute sense of hearing. 

——

_Present_

Hank was just about to doze off when there was a knock on the door. It was nearly midnight, half past eleven to be exact. He knew this time well, it was when Marissa came over for her usual nightly classes with him in the lab, in his lab, albeit private ones. It was more of a social call then teaching her anyway, but he wouldn’t have that privilege tonight. He had something important to tell her, about her father. He was afraid in his own childish way, that she would abandon him just as quickly as they had become better acquainted in the short amount of time she had enrolled in the school. He didn’t want her to leave. He also didn’t want her to get hurt. There was no other reason for Aqua to attack the Sans Fransisco bridge than to draw out the team, and to draw the attention of Marissa. There was no denying that. He hated that he couldn’t deny that. 

He had spent hours memorising and reciting what he was going to say to her, how he was even going to start to tell her and it amused him for just a tiny second, that someone who had such a genius intellect such as himself, someone who was nominated for many nobel prizes (but failed to receive any of them as he was a mutant and due to the unfair and unjust discrimination of that very status) he was more than afraid to tell her this very piece of information. The one that she deserved. He knew of course that a child deserves to know about her father, even if it might add on to more bad news than good, to more negativity than positivity but he knew better than that and he wasn’t about to just go and refuse her of that. To deprive her of that. Not at all.

“Enter.” He said, as he covered the speech he intended to give her with a brown file labeled ‘unfinished’ that threatened to fall apart. It was a scintillating one mind you. Hank would have to paraphrase as the nerves got the better of him and he forgot every single word he had written down. All twenty thousand of them. He might’ve over prepared just a little. 

“Dr. McCoy?” She asked as she timidly sat next to him on the stool that was just a bit too high for her but she never complained and she **never** felt scared to be with him, not since her first day, so why did she feel that way now?

“Yes?” He looked tired, that was what Marissa thought the moment she caught a glimpse of his eyes before he rubbed them with his finger. They were red, as though he had stayed up the entire time trying to write something down. *Probably something science related,* she assured herself but it failed to make her feel any better.

“You said we needed to talk?” She handed him a tissue as he started to rub his nose.

“Oh, I appreciate that.” He said as he took the tissue that Marissa offered him and blew his nose. 

“Are you coming down with something?” 

“No, no. Just tired.” He shook his head, grateful at her genuine concern for his health.

“So…what was it we needed to talk about.”

“I’m sure by now you would know that the team, and I, went on a mission earlier.”

“Which you didn’t allow me to go on.”

Hank gave her a stink eye as he readjusted his glasses.

“Which, I also totally understand why.” She said as she tried to play it off as a joke which she half-meant anyway.

“We…encountered a mutant with liquid based powers who could change the matter of the molecules-“ Hank stopped as he noticed he was going on about what didn’t matter at the moment. He cleared his throat as he recollected himself. “He did it to garner our attention and…mostly yours.”

“Mine? Why, what does he want with me? Please, tell me it isn’t a reaver.” She referenced the anti-mutant extremists who threatened to severely beat her if the X-Men didn’t show up that day. Mostly, she had them to thank for almost beating her too ironically, or else she would have never met Hank, and she would never have ever met her two closest friends she could ever have, Sally Perkins and Joshua Foley. Still, she hated their guts and that was a fact.

“That, was what we needed to talk about. In private, could you lock the door?” Hank said as he motioned toward the door with an electronic keypad which was on the wall besides it.

“Is it that bad?”

“Yes, and I would feel much more secure if we were-“

“Much more secure. Got it.”

Marissa promptly got up and walked toward the door. She turned around before keying in the lock (which Hank had told her months before in case he had locked himself in for an experiment and she had needed to talk which they did and she did indeed needed her first few weeks here. She didn’t know anyone else but him then) but he only nodded her head. So she did.

She went back to sit down with him again, and after some hesitation, Hank opened up to her.

“It’s about your father, Marissa.”

“You…you found my father? Please, don’t tell me he wasn’t the mutant you were fighting because if I heard Hisako properly, he died.” She said, desperate for a negative answer. One that would confirm it wasn’t her father who was dead.

“No, it wasn’t. He…” Hank sighed as he rubbed his forehead. “He worked for your father. He told Scott his name.”

“Tell me.”

“Marissa, before you decide to do anything rash, please ensure me you won’t make any decision without considering the negatives.”

“I won’t, cross my heart. Please, I just want to know his name.”

Hank by now, knew it by heart. It was the very piece of information he dreaded telling her. 

“Oh, my stars and garters forgive me. Terrance. His name is James Terrance.”

Marissa was more happy than she realised she’d be once she finally had the name she had been longing for. She had a full name now, a last name. A complete name to tell Bobby Drake, and if he entered the name into the MRD database, Marissa was sure she’d be able to find him. Her childhood fantasy that carried on until now, could finally become a reality and she was more than ecstatic.

——

“Please don’t bring her into this. She has **nothing** to do with this.” Terrance tried to negotiate with his captor but to no avail, he knew he wouldn’t listen. It was all for nought. “Just give me the drugs and I’ll do anything you want just don’t-“ 

His captor was more than annoyed with Terrance’s tendencies to beg every other hour and controlled the metal braces he made sure were securely fastened around his body and sat him down on the hard wooden chair, which creaked under his weight, that wasn’t very much. A clearer image could not be painted by how much the whole place was run down, this horrible apartment. His apartment. His furniture was all but broken anyway.

“You could just take them all down by having that blue-skinned bitch just frolic down their mansion anyway. She can be anyone you want her to be!” He said as he pointed toward Mystique.

“And you will listen to Magneto.” She ordered as she hit him with the butt of her pistol.

“I assure you, Mr. Terrance, that I will give you the drug. Only when you deliver the girl to me.” The laptop, the man with the weirdly shaped helmet, Magneto himself said as he turned around to smile at him.

Terrance felt horrible about the whole situation. He felt horrible that he would put his own daughter’s life in danger just to get the sweet taste of the drug again, the heaven inside a capsule that was the MGH. But the thing that made him feel the most horrible, was that he would do it again, just for that very sensation, and that very thought appalled him. He was appalled by his own self.


	6. Visitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Marissa's father, will take her to lengths she never imagined she would take. 
> 
> A reunion with her mother is short lived.

“How did he look like?” Marissa asked excitedly as she leapt from the chair in joy. Hank was mortified. He shouldn’t have told her, but as he agreed earlier, more with himself than anyone else, she had a right to know. Perhaps, he should’ve kept her in the dark for a little longer. He was afraid she might leave. Hank had to clear his throat before answering. He hated how lost he was, how lost he felt at the moment. He was never like this, anything you asked him, he had the answer to in a matter of seconds, but now? It felt like he needed years just to formulate an answer. He wasn’t looking forward to answering her either.

“It wasn’t your father, Marissa. Just the man working for him.” He hoped she’d take that for an answer, but Marissa simply pushed further. Although Hank loved this inquisitiveness from her most of the time during their lessons, he wished she’d just stop now. Stop digging before the hole was way too deep to fill, and her curiosity never sated.

“Then, he must’ve sent him for a reason. Was he looking for me?” Marissa was aflame with curiosity now, the wildfire that was her father spread faster and further than Hank had the water to douse it. He was starting to get worried.

“We don’t know that as of yet. Please, promise me you won’t go looking for him. The man that we fought on the bridge was powerful and dangerous. Also highly unfashionable-“ Hank stopped himself before he could finish. “My apologies, it seems Emma has influenced me more than I’d wish to acknowledge.”

“I won’t, I swear.” She smiled at him reassuringly. He hoped he reached her enough to listen to him. He didn’t want her to get hurt.

“Alright, then. Shall we continue with our usual lessons?” Hank said a little more relief than when she first walked in the lab, stacking the papers that cluttered his table into one neat pile in a corner. His biology textbook was located underneath, the bind almost coming off from his common tendency to bend the cover all the way to the front whenever he read.

“Sure.” She took out her textbook as well from the brown sling bag given to her by Scott on her first day here. She wondered however if every female student got the same brown bag with the painted flowers decorating the flap. Her question was laid to rest once she saw Sally’s bag which was red with flames on it. The students could purchase their own bags but she never found the point in doing so. Besides, she liked it. It felt like hers. Unique and different, even if it was given to her by the school principal. 

“Now, turn to where we left off, that’s page fifty-three.” Hank started as he flipped to the page. 

——

It was late when Marissa had finished her nightly lessons with Hank but she had better things to do than sleep. Her mind was worked up into a frenzy. The only thing that she could think off now was her father, and she was adamant to see him. Even if she had to sneak out of campus. She was hoping Sally would join her, so she went to ask her. Luckily enough, Sally was quite the late bird. She was still up in bed, reading a book, which, with further observation by Marissa, was titled; ‘Mutants: Menace or Victims?’ written by none other than Hank McCoy, who was pictured on the front cover.

“Hey! Brain hurts yet?” Sally asked jokingly when Marissa sat down on her bed, closing the book and placing it in her lap.

“It’s fine. Sal, I’m going to look for my father.” She told her, without wasting time. Stuffing loose clothes draped over her chair into the brown sling bag, Marissa walked to the door and waited, looking at Sally, hoping she would go with her.

“You want me to join you, don’t you?” Sally sighed getting up from her bed taking an excruciatingly long time to stretch before finally walking up to her.

“Yes. We’re going to get Joshua, c’mon.” Marissa left the room, quickly walking down the hall to get to Joshua’s room, which was located not that far from theirs.

“We’re getting Josh?”

“He can heal us, and besides, it wouldn’t hurt to have him along.” She noted. It was true anyway, it wouldn’t hurt to have his company, and he was useful to them as well.

“Who else are we getting? Did you ask Dr. McCoy?” Sally asked as she fought to keep up with her pace.

“No. He doesn’t need to know about this. No one else, just us. Oh, and Mr. Drake.” It hurt her to lie to Hank like his, but she needed to find her father.

“Mr. Drake is joining us?” Sally asked shocked. They went down a flight of stairs before getting to where the male students’ rooms were located.

“No, but he hacked into the MRD database for me. We’re going to find my father.”

“He what?” Sally’s question was never answered as they reached the room in which Joshua slept in. 

Marissa furiously knocked on the door that sounded more like a threatening ‘bang’ which someone would do before kicking it in forcefully.

After a moment of silence, she turned to Sally.

“He’s not answering.” She said as she impatiently tapped her foot on the floor.

“Here, let me try.” Just as she finished her sentence, a ball of light had pooled itself onto the palm of her hand, the hall instantly going dark as though all light had been sapped from it which was exactly what happened. With a quick ‘wisp’, the ball of light crept into the gap underneath the door and shot inside, exploding into a flash of light, lighting up the room.

There was a sound of rattling and banging in the room before the door flew open, and revealed a very tired, irritated Joshua. He was obviously not amused to be woken at this tie of night.

“Marissa?” He said drowsily as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“Pack up, we’re leaving. I’m finding my father.” She left no room for objection as she started to walk again, now to where the financing class was. 

Joshua had to catch his breath by the time he tried to object. He had to do it in the middle of sucking in air.

“What- father- why?” He asked incoherently as he struggled with the left sleeve of his jacket. Sally followed shortly behind them.

“Dr.McCoy knows my father’s name. I asked Mr. Drake to hack into the MRD database for me. I’m going to find him. Are you with me?” Marissa said in one burst.

“I- Alright. I agreed to help you those three months ago but-“ Marissa was already walking down the stairs before he could protest. 

“Go, don’t go, I’m going to see my father. You can come along if you want if not, go back to your room.” She was started to get upset. If he really meant what he said all those months ago, then he would do this, no questions ask. What he said next, put her uneasy mind to rest.

“I am. What do we do?”

Marissa couldn’t help smiling. She had supportive friends, that’s all she ever wanted, even when she was in her human school. She was still human anyway.

“We find where he is, and we go there.”

Joshua scoffed as he shook his head making Marissa turn back to look at him from where she stood.

“Don’t you think that’s a rather **simple** plan?” 

“Well, at least it’s one.”

She stopped in front of the financing class’s door. The thick black letters that spelled ‘FINANCING’ was, for once, something to look forward to. She was going to find her father. She was so near. All she had to do, was to walk through that door.

She did.

Bobby Drake sat at his desk, furiously typing at his laptop. The classroom was dark, with only the light from the laptop screen illuminating his face and the desk he sat at. Sally drew the light from the hallway and threw the orb into the classroom, giving light to the fused florescent lamps (she knew which lamp was fused as she wouldn’t want to waste her time lighting up working lamps). Bobby sat up with a jolt of surprise. With one glimpse of Marissa he waved and beckoned her over. Did he not need the name?

“Marissa, I think I found a lead on your dad.” He said as he turned the laptop around to where she stood to show her what was on the screen.

“Mr. Drake, Dr. McCoy just told me his last name. It’s Terrance.” She wasted no time to tell him that tiny piece of information. This would make his work, immensely easier.

“Hank knows about this?” He asked worriedly, moving his body in the oddest position to try and look outside but found not one blue furried man standing in the hallway. He let out a sigh of relief.

“No, not about the hacking. But about my father? Yes, he does. Can you find him now?” 

“With ease. Gimme’ a minute.” He told her as he typed up his name into the search box of the MRD database (which he hacked into of course). “Got it.” He turned the laptop around again to face her. An image of a man popped up, with messy, ruffled, brown hair and a stubble that was hardly growing. Marissa noted she must’ve gotten her black hair from her mother, but the very thought of being able to finally look at him, and see how he looked like was more than enough to sate her hunger to learn more about her parental heritage. But it wasn’t enough. She had to meet him.

“That’s him?” She asked Bobby again, as though she couldn’t believe she was finally looking at a picture of him.

“Yep. He doesn’t have a place of residence.” Bobby said as he typed up a line of code to access the location he was last seen at. “Says here, that he was seen near a run down apartment. Some brown building?” He looked up at her.

“I know where that is. It’s my apartment, where my mother stays. He’s been loitering out there. He wants to see me as much as I want to see him. Alright, thanks Mr. Drake.” She turned around to face her two close friend. Her closest. “Let’s go.”

“Wait-a-minute, where do you think you’re going?” Bobby asked her as he awkwardly tried to stand from the sitting position his been in for the last two hours, receiving pins and needles in both his legs making him hold the edge of the table for support.

“To find my father?” Marissa said as though it was obvious as she walked toward the classroom door. She left with the Sally in tow. Joshua walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. In a mere second, Bobby no longer felt pain in his legs. Joshua had healed him from as simple of an ailment such as pins and needles. 

“Don’t tell on us, okay?” He smiled at Bobby as he left too.

*Oh, crap. The team is gonna have my head for this. **Hank**, is gonna have my head for this.* Bobby thought to himself as he watched them leave.

——

“Uh, Marissa?” Joshua asked as they exited the mansion, the big double doors slamming shut behind them.

“What?” She asked.

“If you didn’t already notice,” He started to say. “I’m not exactly inconspicuous.” He pointed at his golden skin.

“Wear a dark hoodie. Cover yourself. Here have mine.” She said as she threw him her hoodie.

“I don’t think this’ll cover my face.” He said scoffingly, his eyes rolling.

“Just pull the string and it’ll tighten.” She pulled lightly on the strings that dangled from the collar.

“Thanks, that surely helps.” He said sarcastically.

“Guys?” Sally called from behind them. As they looked behind them, Sally was already pointing to a faraway distance where the metal gates were that led to the streets. Icarus was standing guard. It was clearly visible it was him standing guard, as his bright red wings spread themselves from his back. 

“Great, how are we gonna past him?” 

“I weigh him down so he can’t fly, that’s how.” Marissa stated as though the answer was clear cut.

“You do know that’s assault?” Joshua asked shocked.

“I don’t think anyone will see us by the time we’re done here. Besides, we’re going to be long gone by the time Icarus is even able to fly again.” 

Marissa walked straight up to Icarus, getting his attention.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be here. Go back inside.” Icarus a.k.a Jay Guthrie demanded as he spread his wings, in a sign of violence if Marissa would try to leave.

“I’m sorry about this, Jay. I’ll make things right when I get back, I promise.” She lifted her arm and waved her hand around in front of her.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re high on, but you’re not leaving this-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Jay found that he was floating of the ground, but he wasn’t flying. He wasn’t trying to. He couldn’t stop himself, this never happened before. Gravity was taken away, but only for him.

“Hey, let me down!” He yelled as he frantically flailed his limbs around to try and settle back down on the ground.

“I’m sorry, really I am.” She said as she walked toward the metal gates and out of the campus.

Sally waved at Jay and walked to the metal gates as well, careful not to snag her sweater on the barbs that Scott insisted they put on the top as ‘extra precaution’. She didn’t want to hurt herself, not that it was a problem since Joshua could simply heal her with a touch, but she rather not go through the pain of receiving a wound anyway. Joshua followed soon thereafter. 

Joshua was used to streets, he had been a ravager once, before he found out he was a mutant and joined the mansion instead. For all the hate he has heard, about mutants being a menace and how they were a pest to humanity and a danger to society, he never felt that way about mutants. It wasn’t because he was one himself, but for the powers he received. He could heal any sickness in the world, even the rarest and most deadliest disease, but he was still regarded in disgust by a human who walked the streets. He knew the hate. He’s had so many insults thrown his way before joining the safe haven that was the Xavier’s Institute for Higher Learning. Why they did though, baffled him to no end. He decided to do good his own way, and if that meant healing the X-Men after their missions, he would.

After rounding several corners, and making their way past metal fences that Marissa wasn’t much fond off, they finally made their way to her apartment. The building was more than run down. The walls were brown and mouldy with spots of black ridden all over. It wasn’t a pretty sight, in fact it was horrible. No one in their right mind would choose to live in here. Only those who were poverty filled and had no choice would, exactly what Marissa and her mother did. For now, for once in her life, it was a sight for sore eyes. She was home after three months of not seeing her months. It’s been three months since she’s been cuddled up in that dilapidated couch of hers while sipping hot cocoa and watching reruns on television with her mother. She couldn’t wait to see her. She was afraid what her mother might say, how she would react. It was her fault when she chose to sneak out that night, it was her fault when she got cornered in by those anti-mutant extremists. She could only hope, her mother forgave her, and welcomed her with open arms.

Signalling her friends over,they made their way up the rotting stairs that were threatening to fall off and the railing rusted until the paint flaked off. They stopped dead in their tracks when they reached Apartment 231 C. Her apartment, a timid knock on the door was all that could be heard in the dead of the night. No one was loitering about, it was a rather dangerous neighbourhood, and anyone with the proper sense for their safety were already safely secured at home.

“Yes?” A middle aged woman asked as she looked out the small gap of her door. The door was only slightly ajar. She gasped when she recognised the sight in front of her and unlocked the door completely. Before Marissa could respond, she found her mother embracing her, and she didn’t want it to stop.

“Mum.” She said deadpanned as she let herself sink deeper into the hug, and let all her worries, all her fears melt away. It was amazing how one hug could make the whole world seem small. All it took was one simple hug.

“Come in, please. You can tell me all about the institute inside. You’re friends can come in too.” She said as she pulled Marissa in. Sally and Joshua, walked in with them shortly after.

——

Nothing had hanged in the apartment. No difference in decoration or interior at all. Of course it wasn’t, she’s only been gone for three months. However, the very thought of her mother changing the interior decor to her liking directly after her mutant daughter had left was more than enough to scare her, as though she’d be so easily replaced. She was glad that it was the same, for her own comfort as well as the memories she had with the inanimate objects that cluttered about the cramp apartment. The vases for example, made her remember of the time she had accidentally tripped on her shoe lace and crashed herself chin first onto the hard glass that cracked underneath her weight. Her mother had spent hours stitching her up and she wanted, no, she needed, that level of comfort now. For what she was about to say, her mother might not approve. 

“Come, sit down. Tell me all about your new school.” Her mother said as they sat on the dilapidated couch that Marissa loved. The familiar stains, the familiar smell. It was all here.

She told her about the basketball court and its floors that opens up to fit the X-Men’s jet, the Blackbird. She told her about how she met Sally and Joshua on her first day there. She told her about her principal who seemed to be more concerned with how his girlfriend thought of him than his students (which elicited a chuckle from Joshua and a disapproving scowl from Sally) and of course of her relationship with Hank McCoy, and how good he’s been. How she had taken to him and regarded him as her father, but she didn’t say this aloud. She found her real father, and that’s all that mattered now. At this very moment.

“That, sounds great honey.” Her mother said as she got up from the couch but Marissa saw how weak she looked, it was as though she was struggling to walk. 

“Mum, are you alright?” Marissa asked as she got up too and made her way to her.

“I’m fine dear, just a fever. I’ve been to the pharmacy.” 

“Joshua can heal you. It’s his ability.” Marissa smiled as she pushed Joshua into her direction.

“She’s telling the truth. Uh…you might feel a slight tickle.” He acknowledged as he touched Marissa’s mother lightly on the head where it was scalding hot. In mere seconds, the heat subsided and slowly became colder until it was at a comfortable room temperature. He had cured her of her fever with just a touch. That was what Joshua loved about his powers, with a single touch he could heal anyone, made their loves easier, better.

“I- I don’t feel sick anymore.” She said amazed. 

“That’s kinda what I do, Mrs. Jones.” He revealed to her as he went back to sit on the chair.

“You have some, amazing friends Marissa. Good friends.” She smiled at her daughter, puffing up in joy and pride. Her daughter was growing up, and she had abilities that none other have.

“Well, any scrape and bruises can be healed easy with him here, so you don’t have to worry if I fall or anything.” She laughed.

“Actually, I can heal more than scrape and bruises. There was this one time, Kitty and Peter got impaled, and I-“ He started to reminiscent but was stopped by Marissa before he could finish.

“Just- We’ll be safe, Mum.”

“Indeed.”

A loud noise startled them, making Marissa look up in shock. In this part of the neighbourhood, it wasn’t uncommon for loud sounds to resonate through their homes but for something this loud? It had to come from inside the apartment. Someone was here with them, spying on them. With a spark from the bulb above them that suddenly fused, the apartment was drenched in darkness. Sally tried to gather light in an orb but there was very little light to pool. Only the street lamps were on, and she could faintly draw in their illuminance.

A figure crashed into the window before Sally could light up the room which sprayed glass everywhere and unbeknownst to any of them at the time, cut a slit into the couch’s fabric. The figure was like a shadow, blending it perfectly with the dark background that was their apartment. With a fluid motion, the figure swept Joshua feet from the floor, making him fall down to the ground in a loud and painful ‘thud’. 

Marissa’s mother was terrified but her parental instincts took over as she held her daughter’s hand tightly, but moments later, found that she was grasping nothing but air, as Marissa had already disappeared, vanished into thin air. She was long gone, taken away by the assailant who broke into the window. In a blink of an eye, her daughter was gone again, and this time, she had no idea where she was. 

Joshua grunted as he got off the floor, but as the apartment was still dark, could not see anyone or what had happen. His eyes burned as the lights suddenly came back on with a ‘pop’, but he knew that it couldn’t be since he saw it fuse and spark just minutes ago. 

Sally had successfully pooled the light from the street lamps moments before Joshua got up and threw the orb of light into the lamp above them, finally illuminatin the apartment. It was in shambles, glass was littered almost everywhere, but she noticed something was oddly different about the scene before the assailant, the shadowed figure had broken in. Marissa was gone, and after a minute or two of readjusting his sight, Joshua noticed she was gone too.

They were all unhurt, except Marissa was nowhere to be seen. The figure had a reason to take her, and both of them knew exactly who might be the reason.

“Marissa?” Her mother called out in desperation but to no avail. She was already long gone. “Where’s my daughter?” She demanded, but she knew she wouldn’t get an answer. They were as clueless as she was. “Who would take her?” She continued asking, but this time, she got an answer.

“Her father. That was the reason she came here. To tell you she had a chance to meet her father.” Joshua babbled, still shocked.

“Terrance? Oh, no.” She said as she sat herself down onto the couch. “Not him.”


	7. Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-Men welcomes an **unwelcomed** visit to their home. 
> 
> Hank gets a phone call, and it isn't one that he likes.

“Hank! Is it time for our weekly, science experiment already? Oh, how time flies.” Abigail Brand walked into the mansion’s cafeteria as she patted Hank on the back, making him spill his coffee onto the front of his lab coat, turning the white as snow cloth into a muddied brown. 

Scott, who was sitting opposite of him, groaned in disapproval. He knew what she meant by their ’science experiments’, and he didn't want any part of it. There was something about seeing his best friend, which he knew since they were teenagers and also when Hank had his non-Cookie Monster appearance, flirt with Abigail Brand that threw him off. He pinned it on disgust more than anything else.

“Abby, haven't we talked about discretion in front of colleagues?” Hank replied as he tried to soak up as much coffee stains with a damp tissue as he possibly could. Obviously, it was to no avail, he knew this of course, but to avoid the awkward situation of Abigail announcing their intentions for the night, he decided to keep trying anyway.

“Oh, right. We can ignore uptight tights over there.” She gave him a smile as she pulled him up by the arm. 

“Abby...” Hank tried to say, (whilst still trying to soak up the coffee stains) but was already being led back to his room upstairs.

“Hush now, blueberry muffin.” Scott rolled his eyes in both disgust and abhorrence by the way they call each other with cringeworthy nicknames. He shuddered horribly, and a second later, picked up his food tray and moved to another table.

\---

“Abby, perhaps we could agree to let me know before you decide to show up so suddenly?” Hank sighed as Abigail shut the door behind them, grinning from one ear to the other.

“Next time.” She said as she pulled him toward her and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Knowing that an argument wouldn't help at this moment, and also that Abigail would never admit she was in the wrong no matter how hard he tried, he decided to concede and let it go. He was still feeling fidgety and tensed after his talk with Marissa. Maybe a distraction was all he needed to relax and let the matter go.

“So, my poisonous flower, what brings you here?” He said playfully now that they were free from Scott’s disapproving eyes, or more accurately, his shades. 

“You know, I really hate your nicknames.” 

“I love your eyes.” Hank countered.

“Is that the only thing you love?” Abigail asked frolicsome.

“Oh, amongst other things.” He smiled again, their playful banter rejuvenating his spirit.

“Eyes are up here, hearthrug.” 

“Ah, you see through me so well.”

“Talk dirty to me.”

“Pumice, silt, dirt.” Hank was obviously enjoying this more than he'd admit.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Which she did by pulling him toward her and planting one on his mouth. She pushed him onto the bed.

\---

Hank McCoy, was sweaty. He was also panting. His mind never failed to think of matters that were undeniably unrelated to that of the situation he was in. As he stared up at the ceiling, he wondered how he would be able to get rid of the damp smell of his fur before anyone would notice. Wet fur, was never a good thing. 

Abigail Brand lay next to him, her green hair contrasting drastically with his blue fur. She was rubbing his arm, running her fingers through his fur. Hank somehow found that relaxing, like an animal being stroked by its owner. He shook his head at the comparison, he wasn't an animal. He was human, he just didn't look like one. 

“You're worried about something, aren't you?” Abigail said as she broke the silence with a deafening question.

“Yes.” Hank replied nonchalantly, unsure how to answer her. 

“Want to spill the beans?” She pushed further. 

“I find myself fearing for Marissa.” 

“You mean that student who just enrolled? The one you're close to now?”

“Quite so.”

“What about her?” She asked, curiously. 

“I...found myself at quite the crossroad.”

“Seeing how you used the past tense for find, I'm guessing you already solved it then?” 

“Unfortunately.” Hank was more than thankful that Abigail could always see through him. It made discussing matters he did not wish to discuss easier on him. 

“I'm sure whatever you did, you did the right thing.” She looked up at him, smiling. When Hank did not answer, she asked again. “Hank?”

“I hope so.” He replied.

“Alright, I'm going to be in a coma now, so don't wake me up till’ I do so on my own.”

Hank shook his head amusingly. He caressed the back of her head, and kissed her on the head.

“Hank?”

“Hmm?” 

“Be my blanket.”

Hank snorted, and then promptly draped his arm over her chest, and snuggled his mouth (or more likened to that of a muzzle) and nuzzled her neck lovingly.

\----

“Emma, I don't know what else I have to say, but I'm sorry I didn't side with you earlier on the jet, alright? Logan made a good point. Just, tell me how to apologize, the way you want so we can get this out of the way.” Scott pleaded with his lover as he labored over her feet, painting her toe nails a shocking shade of red.

“And now your apologies have to work their way in an upward manner. Stroke once Scott, I don't want swirls on my nails.” Emma said indifferently, obviously enjoying Scott’s dismay. She liked that.

“There has got to be a better way to apologize then painting your nails.” Scott dipped the brush into the nail paint and worked again, this time in an upward manner like she requested. 

“Well, there was the option for sex, but that went out the window three months ago.”

Scott looked at her in disbelief.

“You're still angry over something three months ago?” He asked, shocked.

“Yes, so this is the only way.” Emma wriggled her toes. “So hurry up darling, they won't paint themselves.”

\----

Hank was having a staring contest with the piece of paper laid out in front of him on the lab table. He needed to find a way to research the X-Gene, anyway he could. Although right now, he didn't think he’d be able to differentiate a H2O molecule from a H2O2 molecule. He chuckled at the thought of drinking acid instead of water.

He decided to stop trying for the morning, there was no point in pushing himself further when he already knew he couldn't think about it anymore. 

Sifting through the files sloppily laid out on his entire lab table, he tried to find an earlier report of his that he had written days earlier based on his findings. He noticed a brown envelope sitting idly on his desk.

\----

No one was eating their food. Not Emma, and definitely not Scott. The school’s canteen was relatively empty with only a handful of students chowing down on lunch on a lazy afternoon. Not one word was spoken either. 

Emma lazily poked at her chicken, she wasn't in the mood to eat. She also wasn't in the mood to talk. Truth be told, she wasn't in the mood for anything. 

Scott hoped the deafening silence would break. Any moment now. It should be right about now. He could only wait and hope.

\----

“I have to admit, it is indeed impressive work that you have done here, Jean-Paul.” Ororo praised as she helped a student up from the floor. She was helping him teach a class on flying, and the students were trying their best. The beginners were crashing down onto the floor more often than none.

“Hey, I fly at the speed of light. Gotta use my talents for something.” He boasted lightly.

“Indeed. Perhaps you could help that student over there?” She said as she pointed to a student who was about to fall.

“Oh, crap.” He sped toward him before he landed flatly on his face.

\----

“You hafta dodge my claws kid, it's the only thing that can penetrate ya armor, remember?” Logan told Hisako as he swiped at her again with his claws.

Hisako rolled backward before leapig to her feet again. With a clean sweep if her hands, she swept Logan of off his feet and into the ground.

“Yep, I remember. You know you don't have to keep reminding me.” She said as she stretched out her hand in front of him, and pulled him back up on his feet.

“I know, but I worry. Yer’ enemies are gonna use that against ya, so you better remember it. We don't want what happened with Danger to happen again.” 

Hisako didn't need to be reminded about that. She still had it fresh in her memory. The Danger Room which had become sentient and was bei held against its will by Professor Xavier. It was an unwilling host that was for sure. Hisako was impaled in the side by Logan which Danger noted was the only thing that could penetrate her armor. They've been wary ever since.

“Alright, training is over. Get the next student fer’ me will ya?” Logan asked her as he started to stretch.

“It's Marissa’s turn. Strange.”

“What's strange?” 

“Marissa’s usually really punctual, but I haven't seen her yet. Actually, I didn't see her at breakfast today.”

“She's probably still sleeping. It's a Sunday, after all.” Logan and Hisako had insisted that Marissa came in for extra lessons on how to defend herself. Hank had to convince her as she was dismissive by the fact that she needed training in the first place.

“If that's the case, I'll go get her.”

“Ai’ght, get back quickly, I ain't gonna wait around all day.”

\----

“Marissa?” Hisako asked softly as she knocked on the door hastily. She knew Logan wasn't joking around when he said he wouldn't wait all day. 

She got no answer.

“Marissa, it's Hisako. It's Sunday. Y’know, time for sparring class with Logan?” Again, she received no answer, she was starti to get worried, and she didn't like to feel worried. She decided to try something else.

“Sally? It's Hisako, are you in there?” She didn't get an answer either. She was tired if being polite. Hesitantly, she twisted the door knob to enter the room and found it to be unlocked. 

The room, was surprisingly well kept. There was no dirty laundry on the floor (actually it seemed to be nonexistent) and the textbooks were neatly stacked in one corner on the table. There was no sign of Marissa and Sally anywhere. Hisako wasted no time in searching for Joshua in his room either.

\----

Hank was curious. If Abigail was here, she'd say that he was as curious as a cat, which to his physique could be taken as quite accurate. Although, if it was Emma who said it, then he’d expect her to say the same thing albeit not lovingly. 

He ran his finger across the surface of the paper and noted it was rough, almost like sandpaper. He instantly recognized this to be the envelopes the mansion gave out to students who'd like to write back to their families. He knew it must've been Marissa that left it here for him. No other student would leave him a letter. As he opened up the envelope and looked at the letter safely hidden inside, his instincts had been confirmed. It was her handwriting, but it was messier than normal. She wrote it in a rush. 

He read the letter. Then, he read it again. What he was reading, couldn't be true, could it? 

He ran out if the lab, despite the fact he had not finished his work on the X-Gene yet, or tidied up the place. If what was written in the letter was true, he could waste no time. As he exited his lab and made his way to the stairs up, Hisako bumped into him.

“Sorry, Dr.McCoy, I was trying to look for,” she started to apologize but was quickly interrupted by Hank before she could continue any further

“Marissa. She's gone.”

“Yeah, she's not in her room, and I can't find Sally and Joshua anywhere. Have you looked in her room as well?” She asked.

“No. I received a letter.” He held out the brown envelope in his hand, showing it to her. 

\----

“What took ya so long?” Logan asked in an irritable mood. He didn't like to wait for anyone. He'd always been a one-man show, even if he **was** part of the X-Men. 

“Marissa's gone. She wrote a letter to Hank. He's in the canteen with Mr. Summers and Miss. Frost, right now.

“Sonofagun.” He said shocked.

\----

“No, Hank. We will not take the Blackbird. Even if she might be danger, and I can't emphasize the word **might** much more, but soaring through the air in a jet in broad daylight, won't be very discreet.” Scott disapproved of Hank’s request of using the Blackbird to try and find Marissa. He found it reckless, but he knew it was in good interest. Even if it might very well be reckless and the end of the X-Men’s reputation. The mutants were a menace. He didn't want to add on to that, there's no point giving people the wrong idea after all.

“I've read the letter over and over again and scrutinized every last detail. She will be at her mothers apartment, I am sure of it. I plead you, let me take the Blackbird and ensure her safety.” It was really the first time Hank has ever been seen begging before. There's a first time for any, and Hank was sure, today would welcome much more begging. He needed to find her. He needed to keep her safe. It didn't matter if he had to beg. It was her life not his.

“I'm telling you Hank, well find a way but I don't think this is the right course of action.”

“Then what is?” Hank was now more than a little bit peeved. He was ready to lash out. He wanted to lash out. But he didn't let himself.

“I don't know, but we’ll **find** a-”

Scott never got to finish his sentence as a loud explosion blasted and echoed throughout the halls. As Scott ran to source of the sound, he found the garden outside entirely leveled. Dirt and soil had been uprooted from the ground, and holes were dug in every possible location. The water fountain that flowed down accurately into the pond was now spurting water everywhere as though it were a fire hydrant. Scott turned around to ask if the others had any idea unto what was going on, but the shattering of the glassed windows answered that question for him.

Shards of glass flew pass them as armed, armored up man dressed in S.W.A.T-like suits burst into the windows. The patch on their arms revealed them to be MRD. The Mutant Response Division. They wasted no time attacking the X-Men.

Two MRD soldiers with rifles aimed their crosshairs at The Wolverine as they fired, but he merely shrugged it off and with one full swipe of his claws, cut through the barrels of the rifles like a knife cutting through butter. He jumped, stretching both his legs out, kicking the MRD soldiers to Hisako, who, in her armored state, easily knocked them aside, and onto the ground, unconscious.

As another three more MRD soldiers came up beside Hisako, The Beast punched a hole into the ceiling and grabbed hold of the empty gap above him, using the momentum of his swing to propel his feet forward and lunged two of the three soldiers outside the window. Before the remaining soldier could react, The Beast had already recovered from his swing, and swept his arm down at his knees, making him fall right to the ground. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. 

Scott was also quick to react, his leadership status started to slip into place as he ordered Logan to swipe at another MRD soldier before he could shoot Emma. A bright flash of crimson red echoed throughout the halls as an optic blast, blasted the assailants who were just coming in through the front gates where the garden was almost entirely leveled.

Emma’s skin turned from her pale skin, to that of translucent , organic diamond. She pulled back her arm as she gave a sucker punch to a MRD soldier who was about to shoot down The Beast. It send him flying through the wall and outside to the garden.

There were more coming, and Scott knew what he had to do. He turned around to face Emma.

“Emma, turn back to normal and tell everyone, **including** the teachers to hide out in the Danger Room. I want everyone there now. No one gets in, no one gets out.” Scott ordered.

Normally, Emma would ignore such orders, their argument was still fresh in her mind, and if she didn't get the last say, she wouldn't really consider it an argument. She always needed the last say. Although, now, she knew Scott was serious and it was better to do what he asked than to disobey. There was no need to for now, the students’ and teachers’ lives depended on the X-Men. It was time to do her job, and do it rights she nodded in acknowledgment. 

*This is Emma Frost,* she started to broadcast telepathically to every available mind in the school. *MRD soldiers have broken into the mansion and if you **don't** want to be a pile of skin and flesh on the floor, you'll do as I say.*

There was a barrage of thoughts all drilling into her mind he very second she broadcasted that message. Disagreement, consent, agreement. Plenty to give her an aching migraine later.

*Quiet!* she yelled back telepathically. *Get to the Danger Room and sill yourselves in there. No one gets in, and no one gets out. Principals’ orders, and that's a plural right there.*

“Guys, look out!” That was all they heard when a rocket zoomed in on their location.

Bobby Drake, a.k.a, The Iceman, created a thick, giant wall of ice that protected the X-Men moments before impact, from their point of view, it was hardly damaged, but Bobby knew better. The other side must've been heavily damaged as it was a rocket after all. One more explosion and his ice wall will shatter into a million pieces. He was sure of that. As he slid down from his ice slide, an MRD soldier who came in from the window that was unblocked tried to shoot down Bobby in the air, but was stopped by Rahne Sincalair in her wolf form, biting down on him viciously and throwing him to the wall besides her. She transformed back to her human form before speaking.

“Thanks, Rahne.” Bobby said as he jumped down to the ground. He created a pillar of ice that came up from the ground like spikes and knocked the rest of the MRD soldiers were just about to recover.

“You should be more careful, Bobby.” She tutted as she turned around to greet Scott and Emma. “Ah, heard your message, Emma. Ah, can take the students to the Danger Room.” She said.

“Good. Take the students now, and bring Bobby along with you. Hold up there.” He directed.

“Wait, I might know why they're here.” Bobby said before he left with Rahne.

“And pray tell, how do you?” Hank asked, inquisitively.

“Marissa asked me to hack into the MRD database.”

“You did what?” Hank asked, enraged.

“Look, she ep just wanted to find her father. I was helping the kid out.”

“It wasn't your choice to begin with.” Hank was now more than furious. 

“And I'm guessing, they traced your ip back here to our little hidey-hole?” Emma asked sarcastically.

“Yes, that's the only explanation I have.”

“Katherine would've never let that happen.” Emma said. She was always the one who brought up Kitty Pryde.

“I'm not Kitty.”

“Well, was the lack of boobs enough of a clarification?” Emma poked.

“Emma, not now.” Scott directed. “It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. Get the students to the Danger Room. **Now**.”

They nodded as they left.

“The letter makes more sense now.” Hank said as he flipped open the envelope. “I'm certain she's at the apartment.” 

A vibration in Hank’s pocket shocked him back from his thoughts. No one called him by his personal phone. It was either the team (who was with him at this moment) or Marissa. It had to be her. He fished inside his front pocket of his lab coat, and flipped the phone open. It was Marissa, her caller ID stated that. Hank answered.

“Marissa? Are you alright?” He enquired hastily into the phone. His eyes widened in shock. Seconds later, he hung up the phone.

“Was that her?” Hisako asked, nervously.

“No. It was Perkins. Marissa's been kidnapped. They found her phone on the floor.” Hank started to pace. He always paced when he was thinking. “We need to go.” That was all he said before he started running. He was running to the basketball court, where the Blackbird waited for them. He didn't care if Scott disagreed on using it. He had to find her.

“Hank, wait!” He didn't know who yelled after him. He was already too far ahead.

\----

Hank was midway through disabling the locks on the Blackbird when the rest of the team caught up to him.

“Hank, you can't just take the Blackbird out.” Scott said as he lay a hand on Hank’s shoulder.

“I have to find her.” He said without looking up.

“We’ll do it as a team. Going rogue and stealing the Blackbird isn't going to help.”

“Then what do you propose?”

“We have a vote. The majority wins and we do it that way.” He suggested.

“We have no time for nonsensical democracy. Marissa is in danger. If you're not going to help me-”

“We will. So. A vote.” Scott looked around to the team. “Those who vote we take the Blackbird?”

Logan raised his hand, as well as Hank.

Hisako raised her hand, making both Scott and Hank look at her with raised eyebrows. “Uh, I have a suggestion.” She said.

“Yes?” Scott asked.

“We could always take your car, Mr. Summers.” She suggested. “I heard it was fast.”

“The kid makes a good point, one eyed. We take your care.” Logan said as he patted him on the shoulder and headed out the door to the garage where his car resided.

“No. We’re not taking my car. No way. No.” Scott tried to disapprove but Hank, Emma, and Hisako put up their hands. He wished he never encouraged a vote in the first place. It just had to backfire all over his face.

“You said we should take votes. We’re taking vote.” Emma said as she smiled. It was a devious one. Typical Emma Frost.

“Affirmative. I'm fine with this option.” Hank said as well as he stalked out the doors.

Scott was in disbelief. His beloved car was his life. He could say that. If time was not spent on the team or teaching his leadership class, it'd be time spent on fixing up his car. Be it polishing it the umpteenth time, or washing the dirt out of the crevices, his car was a beauty. Now, the vote was taken. The team would cram into his car, and he didn't know what frightened him more. That Emma agreed to it, or that Logan would be sitting in the car with them. His claws could cut through anything. His car was no exception.

Needless to say, Scott ran as fast as he could to his garage, before Logan had any wild ideas of driving it like the last time he did. He didn't fancy that line of thought. Not one bit.


	8. Haste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and the rest of the X-Men rush to Marissa's apartment.   
> Emma, Ororo and Hisako stay back to face the oncoming MRD soldiers, and Spiderman and Johnny Storm help out.

Joshua hadn't stopped pacing. He’s been pacing since the night before. He was thankful that Marissa dropped her phone as the assailant abducted her out the window. If not, he would never been able to call Hank and let him in on their situation. Joshua still blamed himself for not stopping her earlier. He should've just stood his ground back at the mansion, but he knew why he didn't. He had a soft spot in his heart for her, and perhaps, he just wanted to tag along. 

The assailant had been strangely thorough. It made him wonder if the shadow had been planning this for a while now. The apartments phone wire was cut, and Marissa’s mother had no hand phone. It took him all night just to get a signal. He blamed himself. All he could do now was dwell on it. Blame himself. Dwelling and blaming, his life story.

Sally was much more vigilant that night, and even **she** was surprised how levelheaded and calm she was when Marissa disappeared. She had scoured the entire apartment, from top to bottom, and almost missed it if Joshua had not bumped into her in the process of his pacing that knocked her down onto the floor. At the corner of the rotting wooden floorboards, was a transparent vial. When she showed the vial to Joshua, he knew what it was, it was the bottle that held the crystals of the MGH. Mutant Growth Hormone.

She also found a torn piece of fabric, black in colour, on the floor where the vial was. She hoped it belonged to the assailant and that Marissa fought back. She knew Marissa was feisty, (she needn't be reminded that she was. She was always one to put up a fight. She hoped she did this time). The other thought that came to mind, wasn't so hopeful. It was horrible to think the worst before they were sure. For now, it was good to keep an optimistic mindset. She made sure to maintain that the rest of the night.

Besides, She didn't want to ask Joshua how he knew. She left it at that. She didn't want to think Joshua had taken it before, it was Ben horrible to consider that. 

“You're sure this X-Men that you keep talking about can save her?” Marissa's mother had asked worriedly after she drowned her fifth cup of water that night.

“They're like gears, Mrs. Jones. They work together. If anyone can find her, it's them. Hank will make sure of it.” Joshua assured her. He was also certain that if they couldn't do it, no one could. He definitely couldn't at the moment. He felt hopeless. She hoped he was right, for Marissa’s own good.

\----

“Don't touch anything. Don't take anything. And most of all, if you even damage the leather of the seats, I will make Emma mind rape you. Understood?” Scott said with his body twisted around to look behind him. Hank and Logan were squished together on his backseat. They weren't enjoying themselves either.

“Emma, stop touching my glove box. Nothing's going to come out of it.” Scott lectured as he smacked her hand away from the glove box. He was more than touchy on the subject of his car.

“Relax, Scott. I'm not going to break it just by pulling on-” Emma didn't finish her sentence, as she stared in horror at the handle that just broke off minutes before telling him off. Scott gave her an irritated groan.

“Please. Stop. Don't touch.” He said as he snatched the handle from Emma’s hand and put it beside him.

“Logan, watch your claws. Don't poke holes into my seats.” Scott lectured again, this time to The Wolverine who was sheathing and unsheathing his claws. Scott was certain that this would be the death of him. Not a missing student, or an angry parent. Not even the idea of facing someone he didn't know, the one who abducted Marissa of threatened to deface the mutants and all they had worked for. No. The death of him would be the way Logan treated his beloved car.

“Ai’ght, slim, don't get yer panties in a tight.” Logan was now putting his feet up between them. The stench was gut wrenching.

“Don't put up your feet either. I don't want my car to smell like feet.” Scott shoved his feet of their armrest. Scott eyes twitched. “What's that smell?” He asked, disgusted.

“You mean besides the horrible stench coming from Logan's feet, Logan's body and everything Logan?” Emma said sarcastically. But, she meant that.

“Funny.”

“I try.”

“No, it's not that, it smells like...” Scott tried to pin where he had smelled this before. He swore he had smelled it before. 

“Wet fur. That would be me, I'm afraid.” Hank interjected.

“It smells damp.” Logan said, pinching his nose. 

“Well, I haven't had time after my daily ablutions to dry myself thoroughly, and Abigail stayed over last night as well.”

There was an encore of groans. It needn't be said. Everyone in the team got a little disgusted at the prospect of Hank getting it on with anyone. He **was** always the smart one. It just seemed unlikely. Extremely unlikely. Entirely unlikely. Just unlikely.

“Absolu- what?” Logan asked confused.

“Ablutions. It means baths.” Hank tried to explain.

“Ya could've just said that bub.”

“Where's the fun in that?” Hank pondered for a moment, thinking about Scott’s decision to leave Bobby behind. If truth be told, he was relieved that he wasn't coming along. It felt like a long time ago since Bobby and Hank had been so close, but he supposed time had separated them, brought them apart. If anything made sense right now, his decision to hide the fact that Marissa had asked him to **hack** into the MRD database and be foolish enough to let the I.P trace back to them in the mansion, was more than enough to end heir friendship. He contemplated doing just so. 

“Scott?” Hank asked impatiently. His mind was only focused on one purpose right now. One person.

“Yeah?” Scott asked back.

“Speed up.”

\----

“Pewee!” Peter Parker pinched the bridge of his nose through his red and blue Spiderman suit while waving his hand through the air in front of him. “Does something smell like wet dog in here?” 

“Spidey,” Bobby said disapprovingly, leave it up to Peter to asked about the most irrelevant thing at a time like this. They were trapped in the Danger Room, MRD soldiers crawling around right outside, and all he could ask was this? Bobby was speechless on how he was New York’s most favorite hero. “I don't think this is the time to ask this.”

“No, really. Don't you smell that? Was Wolvie in here?” Peter dropped down from the ceiling he had clinger on before, landing feet first onto the ground.

“He **was** teaching me a class in sparring before he left.” Hisako said, obviously irritated by Peter. She didn't like him much. She hated the noise that escaped his lips. Especially the noise. 

“No wonder.” 

“I don't think Logan smells **that** bad.” Hisako said, looking sternly at him.

“You try sitting next to him in a New Avengers meeting. You'd faint.” It wasn't a surprise that he said that. The X-Men all knew about Logan’s enlistment in the New Avengers theme. Although, Logan wasn't excited about being in the same team as Spiderman.

Just then, a hard, vengeful, punch in the face sent Peter railing back. He clutched the side of his faced that was beaten and looked around him to see who had done that, and to his surprise, Ororo was standing in front of him.

“Ow!” He exclaimed in pain. “What was that for?”

“That was for hitting me.” Apparently, almost everyone in the X-Men had good memory.

“That was because you were in a trance, and we had to save the world!” That was also the day Kitty died. No one in the mansion forgot that day. A teacher, and most of all a friend, was lost. 

“I still didn't like it.”

“Hey, how **did** you get all the way here from New York to San Francisco?” Bobby asked confused, it wasn't like Peter Parker, a College student could buy a ticket here last minute. It would've cost a bomb.

“I hitched a ride with barbecue grill.” He informed him as he pointed toward Johnny who was hovering next to him wih his thumb.

“Funny.” Johny was obviously not amused.

Johnny Storm, famed for being a member of the Fantastic Four, was also Peter’s and Bobby’s friend. He also, like Bobby, hated it that he was more commonly called one of his ’Amazing Friend’. He found it demeaning. 

“He's definitely not on fire.” Johnny didn't appreciate that pun. He's entire body was engulfed in flames. It gave him flight, and he could manipulate fire any way he wished. He was **not** a barbecue grill. He was most certain of that.

“Can we please focus on the **invasion**?” Hisako shouted. She was frustrated. Why did she have to stay here while the X-Men was rushing off to save Marissa? She'd rather go with them than stay here. Anything but stay here. She also considered death.

\----

It's been five minutes since the X-Men reached Marissa’s apartment. It has also been five minutes since Hank last thought, in very elaborate and broad detail, on how he would go about greeting her mother. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news (which he knew she already had the pleasure of receiving), but most of all, he didn't want to seem like the one person to be blamed. The person who shouldn't have informed Marissa about Aqua on the bridge, or the name of her father. Maybe, if he would've kept it hidden like the rest suggested, they wouldn't be in this predicament and if it that really was the case, he'd be most upset as he'd be the one to blame. He needed very little reason to blame himself at the moment. 

He readied himself with a deep breath. The others were standing beside him, waiting for him to enter first. They knew how much this meant to him. Scott would've taken charge if Hank had not acted sooner than he did. He did.

Walking up the stairs felt like a hike up a mountain to Hank. It was as though balls of chain were clasp to his feet, and he had to drag himself, body and all, up slogging. His heart beat faster than any cheetah could run. He was anxious, and not in a good way. Meeting the door, Hank knocked. He was shock at how formal he was, at a situation such as this. A middle aged woman, answered the door. He drew the conclusion that it was Marissa’s mother. She invited him in and he couldn't help but swallow a gulp. It was a nervous one.

The first instinct Hank had, was to apologize. He didn't know why he did. If he thought about it, it really wasn't his fault Marissa disappeared. She acted out on her own accord and went out at night when the Mansion had strict rules about curfew, if anyone were to blame, it was her. Although no matter how much he tried to shake the blame out of his mind, it always seemed to fall back on his shoulders, a weight he had to carry. 

“Please. Just find my daughter.” Was all Marissa’s mother pleaded. She didn't care whose fault it was, she just wanted her daughter back, before it was too late.

Sally was waving him over to where she stood. A defeated Joshua was seated on the dilapidated sofa, and she had given up on him hours earlier. if he wasn't going to make an effort to save her, she would. She swore on it.

He made his way over to her, and he noticed a cylindrical object (perhaps a vial he thought) was firmly held in her hand. “Dr. McCoy, I found this earlier.” Sally said as she handed him a transparent vial. “Joshua says it used to hold the MGH crystals in it.”

Hank McCoy only knew one place that still cooked this horrible drug. A warehouse in New York. That's where they would find her. Where they'll find Marissa. They had not a moment to lose. And Hank was determined to find her alive, and bring her home unharmed.

“I know where she is, and the person who took her. There's a warehouse in New York that still manufactures this particular drug. I asked Spiderman to keep an eye on it for me.” Hank informed Scott as he gave the vial back to Sally for safekeeping.

“Then that's our best bet. Let's go , now.” Scott resumed leadership duty, and commanded the rest of the team.

“Wait, Dr. McCoy. There's something else.” Sally called out to Hank, she had something else to show him.

She handed him the torn piece of fabric she had found after Marissa was abducted. The black fabric laid across her palm, it's origin unknown. Hank knew what it was. More importantly, he knew who it belonged to.

“This is Marissa’s.” He said dead panned as he investigated the cloth. He tried to determine the cost of the tear, but he could not.

“How do you know?” She asked, impressed. They must've been close for him to instantly identify it as hers.

“I smelled it. It's her scent.”

“Yeah, I smelled it miles away too. Ain't good news if it's all torn up like that.” Logan added. They're heightened sense of smell helped in more than one occasion. A noted point in time which proved useful was when they found Colossus. 

“We must make haste.” Hank looked at Scott.

“I'll make the call. Well get her back, Hank.” Scott reassured him. They needed the Blackbird.

\----

It was remarkable the Danger Room was as quiet as it was. The students were sure that the MRD soldiers were still outside, but they haven't made a single attempt in breaching through the metal doors of their well protected sanctuary. Something must happen soon, and Bobby didn't like the feeling of impending doom. He assumed he would be accustomed to impending doom by now, they've been through so much already.

The silence however was shortened when a student approached Ororo. The expression on his face spelled nothing else but fear. It paid to know his mutant abilities. He must've heard something bad. Something worth being frightened over.

James Summerhold was twelve years old when he first manifested his mutant abilities. He didn't know why he could hear the dog barking a mile away, or his parents’ failing marriage told through their countless arguments When he was quite a distance away in school. He also didn't know why he could hear rain when it was sunny out, or be able to hear the radio (his parents had accidentally left it on) when he was out of the house. In another country. He though he was crazy, or maybe just paranoid. He wouldn't have realized that he had superhuman hearing until the X-Men found him. His parents wanted nothing to do with a mutant, his father thought it was a disease. That, **he** was the disease. His mother even asked him to try and **not** be a mutant. His been living here ever since. Now, sixteen, his education at the mansion was almost over. He had every intention to teach here in the mansion. He was handy with crafting, perhaps teaching a class on woodwork would prove useful. He wasn't a bad writer as well. He could help Hank further the mutant cause with a biography perhaps, but now? He was hoping he could get through the day alive. 

James, was muscular. He liked to work out, he figured that if he had no offensive abilities like the other students, he might as well make sure he was in tip top condition just in case a situation calls for a fight. This was one of those times. His hair was short, fashioned in a crew cut. He spotted a beard, and he realized he never had a problem with growing facial hair. His rugged looks and his silent demeanor obviously attracted members of the opposite sex, but he wasn't interested in them. Actually, he wasn't interested in women.

“Mrs. Munroe?” He started to ask. As he's been in the mansion for so long, it wasn't a big deal that his teacher was the queen of Wakanda and wife of Black Panther. 

“James?” She inquired. 

“I can hear them. They're planning something, but they have some sort of high frequency ringing. I can't make out what they're saying before my ears start to hurt.” He informed her. He was frustrated. He needed to use his powers for good, to help the students, to help the school. But he couldn't even do it now.

“Are they planning to attack?” Ororo asked immediately. If the MRD soldiers were planning an attack on the Danger Room, she needed to start strategizing. Before it was too late to ensure the safety of the younger students.

“I can't make out what they're saying, but I think we can safely assume that they're planning on attacking-” he stopped mid sentence. He turned his head to the general direction of the metal doors. “They are. One of them is shouting. They're coming.”

Rahne Sinclair a.k.a, Wolfsbane, was the first to react. “Everyone get the children and the others who are too young to fight to the back of the room, the rest of ye go to Ororo.” She directed as she turned into her half wolf, half human form. Fur bristled out from where her skin once was, and her eyes turned a devilish, blood red. The nails that resided on her fingers were now claws, sharp enough to gut a soldier if need be. She was ready to pounce, the soldier her prey and **she** the predator. 

“Students with offensive abilities with me! Those who are not confident with their powers and/or don't possess abilities that are good for a fight with James. Now! Before it's too late.” Ororo, was now Storm, once the co-leader of the X-Men with Scott.

“You heard what she said, move!” James yelled after them.

“And I thought taming the Hulk was the only hard thing I had to do.” Spidey said as he shot his webs on the metal doors, webbing it tightly. If all it did was buy them some time, it would've served its purpose.

“You should join the X-Men then, we face this everyday. Bobby replied sarcastically, as he lay a hard layer of ice on the hinges of the metal door. This should fare better than webs. 

“Believe me, I tried. Visor face sent me packing. Said I'm not a mutant.”

“Well, that'd be the prerequisite in joining.”

“Right, it sucks.” 

“Link us.” Ororo ordered the Stepford Cuckoos. The three blondes closed their eyes for an instant and at that very moment, everyone in the room were linked up telepathically. Needless to say, Peter was more than a little disconcerted.

*When they come through this door, I want everyone to focus their energy on defending. Don't try to be a hero. We don't need heroes right now.* Rahne thought, and as she did, the rest received her instructions clearly in their minds. 

*Gonna add this down to the freaky list.* Peter thought.

*Uh, Spidey, you **do** know we can hear you as well? The triplets linked **all** of us up.* Bobby informed him telepathically.

*And for that, I'm grateful I didn't refer to myself in the third person.* Of course he was grateful. If he did, everyone in the room would know his identity as Peter Parker, college student. What an exciting life. He made sure not to think all this to be sure he didn't slip up accidentally.

*You refer to yourself in the third person?* Johnny asked, amused.

*Only when I'm nervous. Or under pressure. Or both.*

Their telepathic conversation were cut short as an explosion burst the metal doors open and sent them flying across the hall. Spiderman was quick to react as he grabbed the doors with his webs and safely threw it aside. 

As the MRD soldiers poured in, Bobby shot ice shards from his finger tips, pinning the soldiers to the ground, but most of them had bulletproof vests that were thick enough to shield their chests from the ice. They came out relatively unharmed but it **did** hinder their movement.

The room grew dark as clouds gather above their heads, and lightning shot down in between the inhabitants of the Mansion (Spiderman and The Human Torch included) and the MRD soldiers. Storm was not at all shy in using her powers to its fullest effect. She summoned a strong wind which blew the MRD soldiers back.

Wolfsbane made quick work of the remainder soldiers, biting down on their legs and arms, incapacitating them. With a flick of her red tail, they were sent reeling out of the doors (or more accurately where the doors once were) and out into the hall.

Johnny noticed how ineffective Bobby’s attack was and with one fluid motion of his hands waving left to right in one movement, emitted flames from his hands like a flamethrower, stopping them in their tracks before more could come in. The fire was hot, and it took great effort in keeping the flames at its constant heat and intensity both in one direction. However, if he did let up, they would be in deep trouble. Deeper than any of them would've been able to stop. He couldn't let that happen. Not only for his own sake, but for the rest of the students gathered all together in the Danger Room. 

However, he was starting to get tired. His energy, sapped by the constant flames he had to ensure were hindering the movements of the MRD soldiers. He mustn't let up. He couldn't. 

It was then he noticed that his flames were getting stronger, although it couldn't be. He wasn't putting in additional effort, and, as he looked over to the others standing beside, behind, in front, and all around him, he noticed that they had stopped fighting. He though they'd given up, but he was further from the truth. 

“Stand down!” He heard a feminine voice call out, and he immediately lowered his arms, the flames dying off with it. A woman with wickedly green hair and goggles covering her eyes walked in. He didn't know who she was, but Emma Frost was quick to greet her. 

“Abby Brand. Nice of you to **finally** show up.” She said in a sarcastic tone.

“I got a call from Hank,” She replied, ignoring the underdressed woman in front of her. “So I'm here now.” 

“Did they find her?” Emma asked, also ignoring the other woman’s sarcasm. Spidey swore, if you put this two women in a room together, lock it, and stow away the key somewhere they couldn't find, they'd kill each other within the hour. These two, didn't get along at all. So, he was quite grateful he was only here to help Bobby Drake, and no one else.

“They think they have a lead. I brought back up.” She stepped to the side, and a red reptile looking creature, walked in, alongside a flying, purple dragon. Spidey, was wrong. The day could get weirder.

“Greetingsssss.” The red reptile said, nodding his head.

“Sydren.” Emma acknowledged. 

“Do we know them?” Spidey asked, obviously confused from the exchanging of greetings. 

“Yes, they're from S.W.O.R.D.” Emma informed him as she signaled for Ororo and Hisako to follow her.

“Wait S.W.O.R.D? And S.H.I.E.L.D?” Spidey asked, laughing. “Cute.”

“Yes, very funny. We have to leave, Hank says he's on to something.” 

“Bobby,” Emma called out. “You're in charge.”


End file.
